If It's Love
by chibi-excel
Summary: Five year old Antonio makes friends with a fifteen year old Lovino. Things happen and he ends up being turned 20 by a 'fairy' who turns out to be an angel. This may or may not be a parody of shojo manga*cough* Spamano GerIta PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Mcdonalds. Or their awesome old playgrounds that no longer exist because life sucks.**

**If It's Love **

_**Chapter One: And unexpected growth spurt**_

* * *

><p>Lovino sits on a swing in front of McDonalds kicking up the dirt in front of him angrily. Why? Because if he can't kick Feliciano in the face, he will kick the dirt instead. Earlier today the little bastard had begged and pleaded for Lovino to join him in the park since his boyfriend, Ludwig, was busy. Lovino of course gave in, but as soon as he arrived, what did he see? Feliciano clinging to his stupid boyfriend.<p>

Lovino continues his self-pitying and assault on the dirt beneath him until he hears a strange noise. He looks around and sees no one else at the park. Figuring it's his imagination, he continues with what he was doing. Until he hears it again. Listening closer, he realizes the sound is that of a crying boy inside the hamburger play place. He contemplates not going, just letting the boy cry and then go to his mom or something. However, no one else in around; not a mother, sibling, babysitter, nothing.

Groaning to himself he gets up and climbs up the ladder to the messy head of hair inside the hallowed out hamburger. Once he pokes his head inside he's met with a pair of wide green eyes looking back through tears.

"Where are your parents?" Lovino asks, not bothering to go all the way in.

"I'm running away!" The boy answers with a look of determination and Lovino groans.

"And…why would you do that?"

"B-because mommy loves her poopy-face boyfriend more than me!"

Lovino sighs, tired of standing on the ladder. "She doesn't love him more than you…" He says, ushering the boy out. "And watch your language." He adds, remembering that something as stupid as 'poopy-faced' is like a curse word for little kids. It's been a while since Marcello has called him that, after all.

"No! She does! He gets to be mean to me because mommy doesn't care! He's a big old bully!" The boy cries, his words slurring in his sobs.

"Well…ok, so he's an ass and your mom's a pushover, but you can't run away from home. You have nowhere to go. Not to mention your mom would miss you." Lovino says, sitting on the ground and allowing the boy to cling to his shirt as he calms down.

"But she doesn't love me anymore!" The boy cries, burying his face in Lovino's chest.

"That's not true…" Lovino groans, now regretting he went near the stupid hamburger toy. He looks down at the boy who looks back and Lovino pinches his cheeks.

"Oww~!"

"You're obviously well fed, since you're cheeks still have that chubbiness to them, you're well groomed, have nice clothes, really good grammar for someone your age, and you're not afraid of strangers. Only someone who loves you would ensure you were cared for like this. She is a human; they are weak towards the people they love."

The boy looks up at him and sniffles. "Wh-what's your name?"

"Lovino…" Lovino mumbles as the kid gets comfortable in his lap.

"Can I call you Lovi? I'm Antonio Carriedo." Antonio says and Lovino sighs, nodding.

"Do what you want."

"Ok…so Lovi, everyone is like that with love?" Antonio asks innocently and Lovino nods.

"From what I've seen, yeah. You'll learn more when you are older. Lots of people become hopeless romantics, which makes them complete retards." He says and Antonio looks up at him.

"Lovi, I'm hungry."

Lovino groans. "Then go home!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Antonio cries, making random people passing by look at Lovino questioningly.

"D-damnit! Keep quiet! Fine, I'll feed you!"

"Yay~!" The boy exclaims and Lovino sighs, bringing him to his apartment, trying to ignore the looks from his neighbors at the random kid. Once inside, Lovino sets Antonio down in his living room and goes to the fridge.

"Crap! All we have is eggplant parmesan!" He groans to himself and Antonio pops up next to him.

"What's an eggplant parmesan?" Antonio asks curiously and Lovino sighs.

"It's breaded eggplant baked in spaghetti sauce with parmesan cheese on top. I'm the only one in the house who likes it, so it takes forever for it all to get eaten…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles.

"If Lovi likes it, I'll try it!"

Lovino looks at him confused for a second before smiling slightly. "I've never met a kid who is willing to try things so easily."

Antonio pouts. "I'm already five! I'm a big boy!"

Lovino pets his hair. "Yes, you are." He grabs the food and warms it up before handing it to Antonio at the table.

"Gracias, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Lovino nods, watching the boy eat absentmindedly. The whole thing reminds him of when Marcello was still little.

"Cute." He mumbles and Antonio smiles, pasta sauce all over his face.

"Lovi's cute, too!" Antonio says and Lovino rolls his eyes at the mess.

"Well…I can't bring you home like this." Lovino says, getting a washcloth and cleaning the boy's hands and face.

"Lovi, can I stay with you?" Antonio asks and Lovino shakes his head.

"No, I'm too young. Not to mention it would be considered kidnapping." He says before noticing Antonio getting teary-eyed again. "Y-you're a good kid, Antonio, and I like you, but you have to go home now. I'd rather not be arrested."

Antonio looks down and frowns. "Alright…"

Lovino cleans up the table and brings him to a large house with 'Carriedo' on the mailbox. "Ok, here's the Carriedo house, is it yours?" He asks and Antonio nods sadly.

"Uhuh…"

Lovino sighs and kneels down. "Don't worry, things will get better."

Antonio frowns. "But I won't ever see Lovi again…"

"It's a small town, I'm sure you will." Lovino says and Antonio hugs him.

"No! No! I want to play with Lovi forever!" He cries and Lovino sighs.

"We will play again, I promise."

Antonio backs away and smiles at him. "I know a way for us to be together forever, Lovi!"

Lovino twitches a little. "This won't be good…"

"We can get married!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino groans.

"Fine…when you're older. Now come on." Lovino says, the boy won't remember such a stupid thing anyways. He brings Antonio to the door, where a confused woman answers.

"Antonio? Where have you been?" She asks and Antonio stares at the ground.

"I found him at the park. He's fine." Lovino says, patting him on the head reassuringly before saying goodbye and leaving.

* * *

><p>That night:<p>

Lovino looks at the clock and sighs, it's eight-thirty and once again he's alone for the night. He throws in Sleepy Hallow and goes to make popcorn when an excited knock comes from his door. "Who the fuck goes somewhere unannounced so late? Bastards…" He mumbles before opening the door.

Standing there, with a wide grin, is an eager looking Spanish man. His hair is curly and dark brown, and his eyes are a familiar green.

"I'm an adult now! We can get married, Lovi!" The man says happily and Lovino quickly slams the door in his face. "Eh? Lovi! Come ooon! You promised!"

"Wh-who the fuck are you? Pervert!" Lovino screams and the Spaniard goes silent for a moment.

"It's me…Antonio…" He says sadly and Lovino twitches.

"Antonio is five; you are, like, twenty!"

"It is me! Some stuff happened after you left and then a blonde fairy with REALLY thick eyebrows came and granted me my wish, to be old enough to marry you! I know it's ridiculous but you have to believe me!" Antonio says loudly outside and Lovino twitches more. The last thing he needs is a neighbor calling the super or the police for the noise.

"G-get inside, bastard! I don't want to get arrested for noise!" Lovino says and Antonio happily comes in. "I still don't believe you."

"I had eggplant parmesan earlier." Antonio says calmly, pointing to the table. "You're the only one in your family who likes it, but I liked it too. We met at the playground where I was crying in the hamburger." He looks at Lovino. "Does that appease you or would you like more?"

"I-I...would like you out of my house, honestly!" Lovino says, backing away from him.

Antonio sighs. "How am I supposed to go home looking fifteen years older?"

"Well it's better than trying to break into a fucking random fifteen year old boy's house!" Lovino hisses and Antonio frowns.

"You're anything but random, Lovi." Antonio says, looking down at the boy. "I love you."

Lovino blushes and glares at him. "Y-you aren't five! You can't just throw that word around like it's nothing!"

"But I do, I love you."

"Shut up!"

"Te amo~!"

"I WILL KICK YOU OUT, BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>AN:Antonio's meeting with the 'fairy' will be in the next chapter. If it makes it to a next chapter. I wanted to do something Shojo-Manga-ish. And...for some reason...this came out...I don't know if I'll continue it. It's a lot stupider than it seemed in my head...ugh. And yes, McDonalds had playgrounds. Waaayyyy back in the 70's and 80's. I only found out about it when looking through picks with dad of my older brother. I was like 'EARGSDFKMVKLERDFJF! I WAS FUCKING JIPPED!'


	2. Chapter 2

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Two: A Guardian Angel**_

* * *

><p>Lovino stares at Antonio annoyed. It hasn't been two hours since the man got there and he's already making himself at home; using the shower without really asking, raiding the fridge and cupboards, and finally stealing the remote. The bastard has a lot of nerve. "So how long does this adult thing last?" He asks annoyed and Antonio smiles at him.<p>

"I will stay an adult forever as soon as you say you love me." Antonio answers before frowning a little. "But if you don't…I will go back to being five and I won't remember you…"

"How long until that happens?"

"A year."

Lovino sighs. "You want to…maybe…I don't know…explain how the hell a fairy made you an adult?"

Antonio smiles again. "Of course! You see, when you left I was still upset! I was upset aaaalllll night and was sent to bed without dinner. When I was crying in my room he came."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Token shoujo manga flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio cried into his pillow until his face hurt, he had ran out of tears at that point, but could not stop. He wanted to be with Lovino, with anyone but his mother and her boyfriend. That's when it happened. A gentle, yet awkward hand came down and patted him on the back.

"Hey, cheer up kid. I'm here to grant you a wish." The voice said in a heavily British accent.

When Antonio turned around and sat up, he came face to face with a man. He had messy blonde hair and bright green eyes under the thicket eyelashes Antonio had ever seen. None of that was important to him, though. Well, not as important as the giant white wings behind the man and halo on top of his head. "A-are you a fairy, mister?" He asked and the man twitched a little.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I have places to be, so what is bothering you?" The man asked and Antonio smiled.

"I want to marry Lovino!"

"Uhuh…and who the bloody hell is Lovino? Oh wait, he's the bloke down the road with the two younger brothers. You're too young to marry him, he's already fifteen."

Antonio frowned and stared at the man with wide, sad, eyes. "Can't I become an adult?"

"How old?"

"Old enough to get married!"

The man groaned. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather be a teen with him?"

"No! I want to get married to him!" Antonio huffed and the blonde gave in, not really wanting to spend more time than necessary.

"Fine, whatever." He groaned and pulled out a wand, mumbling some words in Latin before Antonio's body suddenly grew to that of a twenty year old. "There you go. You are now old enough to marry. However, though you are physically twenty you won't mentally be twenty until tomorrow morning. It takes a while for magic to work. Also, if you don't get his love by the end of the year you will turn five again and never be able to remember Lovino or talk to him again." The blonde man patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lovino looks at him curiously. "So…he has long white wings and a halo? Isn't that an angel?"

Antonio stares at him confused. "What is the difference?"

Lovino groans. "You said tomorrow you won't be five mentally, right?"

"Right! I will be a smart, cool twenty year old you will love!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"I highly doubt you'll be a smart twenty year old."

"Looovviiii!" The man whines and Lovino groans again.

"Why did I get stuck fucking babysitting?" He asks annoyed and Antonio smiles at him.

"It's not babysitting! It's dating!" Antonio says happily and Lovino looks at him.

"My god you're an idiot."

"You be nice! We're gonna be married one day!"

Lovino rolls his eyes before looking at Antonio more thoroughly. He's not bad looking, not at all. In fact the main thing working against him is that he's mentally five and Lovino plain old doesn't like romance. When he does get a twenty year old mind, will Antonio even still want to get married? Hopefully not.

"Hm? Lovi…you're really quiet…" Antonio says, leaning closer to the boy and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Gah! D-don't get so fucking close you creeper! Hurry up and get a twenty year old brain!" Lovino hisses and Antonio frowns.

"I thought Lovi liked me…" Antonio mumbles sadly and Lovino sighs.

"It's not that I don't like you…it's just creepy to have a twenty year old acting five."

"So you don't like me as five?"

Lovino stares at Antonio in disbelief as the man begins to cry. "D-damnit! That's not it! Don't cry, it looks weird!" He orders before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Th-there, now go to bed."

Antonio sits there and looks at Lovino with a bright smile. "We're sharing a bed, right?" He asks excitedly and Lovino twitches.

"Do we have to…?"

"This new house is scary to me, Lovi…"

Lovino rolls his eyes and gets up. "Fine, whatever, let's go to bed then." He mumbles, leading Antonio to the room. Once inside Antonio jumps onto the bed, taking off his shirt and pants. "W-WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! PUT YOU PANTS BACK ON!" Lovino hisses and Antonio pouts.

"But I sleep in just boxers…"

"Fuck that! You sleep in clothes now!"

Antonio sighs and puts his pants back on. "Happy now?"

"Ugh…close enough." Lovino mumbles and gets into bed with him.

"Good night, Lovi."

"Mm…good night…"

The next morning Lovino wakes up to an empty bed, wondering if last night was just a strange nightmare. He gets up and dressed, heading into the kitchen to see his younger brothers talking to a familiar Spaniard. "…Fuck…"

"Fratello! You didn't tell us you were engaged!" Feliciano coos and Marcello smirks.

"You sure can pick em, Fratello."

Lovino looks at them all horrified as Antonio moves closer, kissing him on the cheek. "Wh-?"

"Good morning, Lovi." Antonio says before leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm all grown up now."

"Th-then get a job and get out as soon as possible!" Lovino yells and his brothers look at them confused.

"So he's actually just a hobo? Figured he wasn't your fiancé." Marcello says and Feliciano frowns.

"That's too bad…I like him!" Feliciano says, smiling at Lovino and Antonio.

"D-don't like such a creep, Feliciano! God your taste is weird!"

Antonio smiles at the pouting Lovino and pats him on the head. "I only love you, Lovi. I promise." He says reassuringly and Lovino looks at him annoyed.

"Who the fuck cares? I've only known you for a day, and this you for a few minutes. Go love someone who doesn't live in this house!" Lovino orders and Antonio kisses him on the cheek.

"That's no way to act towards your fiancé~!" Antonio coos and Lovino twitches.

"You were SUPPOSED to be smarter as a twenty year old! How the hell do you get ahold of that fucking angel?" Lovino yells, stomping towards his bedroom.

"I don't know, he came when I cried." Antonio says, walking behind him calmly.

"Th-then I'll cry and bring him back!" Lovino yells and Antonio quickly grabs his wrist, making the boy turn to see the sad look on his face.

"Please don't cry…I love you, so seeing you cry hurts me." Antonio says and Lovino blushes.

"I-I'm not actually crying…"

"I know, but please don't start. I'll get a job Lovi, even get my own place, if it will keep you from crying." He says sweetly and Lovino looks away embarrassed.

"I-if you get a job…just...pay rent here or something. It's only the three of us and papa's checks don't cover everything." Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles again.

"I would gladly help my fiancé and his sweet brothers. With my paycheck I can even take you on dates!" Antonio says happily and Lovino blushes deeper.

"Wh-who said I'd go on a date with you?" He yells and Antonio smirks.

"You want me to help with rent, don't you? All I ask in return is a couple of dates." Antonio says, leaning forward. "I won't take no for an answer, mi querido."

Lovino looks at him in disbelief. "How did such a sweet kid become a sneaky bastard?"

"When said 'sweet kid' needs a way to get his fiancé to love him so he doesn't have to go back to his house." Antonio says and Lovino glares.

"So you're using me to run away from home?"

"Nope~! I have many people I could have went to, I chose you because I love you!"

Lovino smacks him on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth! I don't allow that kind of language in my house!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I'm continuing this randomness XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Three: Working Man**_

* * *

><p>Lovino looks at Antonio annoyed. The man has done nothing since he 'grew up', something of which Lovino has seen little to no evidence of. All the bastard is doing is playing with his brothers on the Wii or flirting with Lovino. Granted, the fact he's flirting is technically a sign he's older than a five year old, but still.<p>

Growing bored of the sight, Lovino huffs and heads off to his room to watch TV. He sadly gets no more than seven minutes into the show when Antonio pops in, apparently done with the game.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio says, walking up to sit next to Lovino on the bed.

"What do you want? Go back to my brothers." Lovino groans. He really wanted to watch this show without some creepy guy hanging all over him.

"Lovi, I'm not just a friend or guest, I'm your fiancé." The Spaniard reminds him, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Speaking of which…when do I meet your parents?"

"…Are you stupid? Our parents are gone. Mom has died and dad is away on business in Italy all the time. We pretty much live alone." Lovino huffs and Antonio looks at him curiously.

"…So…you're dad works in Italy…but keeps you boys here in America…even though you are all young teens. Not even older teens, young teens. Hell, Marcello is eleven, that's not even a teen! Yet he left you to take care of yourselves without a nanny or anything?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods.

"I take care of us just fine."

"You're a TEEN Lovi. You most certainly do NOT take care of you three just fine. You only have the bare minimum for furniture, silverware, food, everything! All because you live on money sent back by your father! It would be far cheaper for him to have taken you back with him and the four of you live in Italy!"

Lovino glares at him. "He can't you ass! He 'lives' in a company apartment complex! Mom JUST died and he couldn't even BEGIN to convince his company to allow three teenage boys in their apartments!"

"I don't care! Don't you have grandparents? Aunts? Uncles? Family friends? Teenage boys shouldn't live alone!" Antonio yells and Lovino pushes him away.

"We have no one! What does it even matter to you? Isn't this a good thing for you since now you don't have to worry about angry parents kicking you out?" Lovino asks and Antonio rolls his eyes.

"Oh sure, if I was selfish and cared more about my happiness than yours. However, I obviously don't. I'm worried about you and your brothers." Antonio says and Lovino groans.

"Then get a job."

"A job...? Alright! I will!" The brunette exclaims, jumping up. "We should go look for a job for me!"

Lovino looks at him dully. "Who is this 'we'? Got a mouse in your pocket?"

"I may know how to do things now, but I don't know where places are around here." Antonio says and Lovino glares.

"Liar."

"Perhaps, but are you willing to take that chance?" The Spaniard smirks and Lovino twitches.

"I hate you."

"I love you too~!" Antonio coos and Lovino fumes.

"I do NOT love you! I will NEVER love you!"

"Awww, silly Lovi! Who's the liar now~?"

Lovino blushes and rolls his eyes. "Don't be so delusional, you're an adult now."

Antonio wraps an arm around his shoulders and begins dragging him out of the room. "Don't be so cynical, you're a kid still."

Sadly on the brother front, it doesn't take much convincing, Antonio merely tells Feliciano and Marcello his plan and that he needs Lovino to go with him. The younger brothers immediately jumped at the opportunity for more income and practically push Lovino out the door with the beaming man. The damn useless brats.

"That was underhanded." Lovino grumbles and Antonio shrugs.

"Dealing with you requires me to be underhanded." Antonio points out as he leads Lovino into town. They decide to start at Lovino's friend Matthew's. Where they will make a resume.

After explaining everything to Matthew, the blonde looks at them both confused. "…So…he's…a five year old turned twenty…by a fairy…?" Matthew asks and Antonio nods before Lovino speaks up.

"It was a fucking angel, fairies don't exist!" The Italian huffs and Matthew rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes, the fact a fairy was the one doing it is the unbelievable part…" Matthew mocks and Lovino glares.

"I'm well aware of how fucking stupid this all is!"

"Language Lovi~!" Antonio coos, seemingly unfazed by their conversation.

"…So…are you two…um…like…have you two…?" Matthew stumbles over his words for a while longer before finally getting it out. "Have you two done anything? Like kissing or sex?" He asks and Lovino tenses up as Antonio sighs sadly.

"No…" Antonio pouts and Lovino fumes.

"I WOULD NEVER KISS OR HAVE SEX WITH THIS PERVERT!"

Matthew looks at them curiously. "Pervert? What did you do to him, Antonio?"

Antonio shrugs. "Beats the hell out of me. He's always going on about me being something I'm not. I like to think of it as his way of keeping himself from falling helplessly in love with me." He says and Lovino blushes.

"LIKE THAT'S EVEN A FUCKING OPTION!"

Matthew sighs and goes to his computer. "So…you need a resume…for a man who should be five…I think we might need those two for this." He says and Lovino pales.

"Dear god no…"

"Sorry, Lovino, but you know that they are the best with making fake information for a person." Matthew points out and Antonio looks at them confused.

"Who are these two?" He asks and Lovino groans as Matthew gets a phone and starts to dial, leaving the room.

"Matthew's adult cousin Francis and his best friend Gilbert…who is also Matthew's boyfriend…" Lovino grumbles in distaste and Antonio smiles.

"Oh good, other adults would be nice!" Antonio says happily and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Says the man who not long ago was afraid of a boogey monster in the closet…"

"W-well I'm an adult now." The Spaniard says, blushing a little.

Matthew comes back over and smiles at them. "Francis and Gilbert will be here shortly. Until then, why don't you go grab something to eat while I get some stuff ready for their arrival?" He offers and Lovino goes to protest, quickly being silenced by Antonio taking his hand and dragging him off.

"Wha-? Damnit! Calm down!" Lovino complains as he continues to be dragged until they are out the door. "Y-you're being rude! As an adult you should know manners!"

Antonio finally comes to a stop, his hand still firmly holding Lovino's. "I'm sorry…but…I can't help it…" He says, turning back to look at Lovino. "I'm happy at the idea of having our first date."

Lovino blushes and pulls his hand away. "Wh-who said it's a date? There needs to be MUTUAL feelings for a date. I will never think of you as anything beyond what you are; a homeless guy that I will be helping and will be helping me in return."

"…I see…I'm nothing but a helpful inconvenience…" Antonio mumbles, moving away from Lovino.

"I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron….but yes. That pretty much sums it up." The boy says, oblivious to Antonio now sulking.

"So…you…are only keeping me out of necessity…you know, why don't you go eat? I'm going to stay here…" Antonio says and Lovino looks at him confused.

"…Weren't you just hungry?" Lovino asks and Antonio shrugs.

"I'm not now…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino groans.

"Damnit, you're an adult! Don't sulk!" He walks over to Antonio and grabs his wrist, beginning to drag him. "Right now that's true, because I don't know you as anything but a five year old. You have obviously changed now, but I definitely don't know this older you…a-and it's hard to go from knowing a five year old with a childish crush on you…to a twenty year old with a childish crush on you…" Lovino begins staring at the ground and walking as fast as he can. "I-I'm not saying I will ever get feelings for you, because I doubt I will…but friendship…isn't too farfetched…"

Antonio looks at him surprised for a moment before smiling softly and closing his hand around Lovino's shaking one. "I see, friendship is a good start. Don't forget I only have a year though…" He says, moving closer and leaning in so his lips brush against Lovino's ear. "Make sure to fall for me by then, ok?"

Lovino goes bright red and tries to pull away, kept there by the strong grasp of Antonio's hand. "D-damnit! Stop doing that! I'm not going to fall for you, go find someone else!"

Antonio smiles. "Nope! It has to be you, I will accept no less!"

Lovino looks away. "Bastard."

"Ehh? Lovi that's mean!"

"Well I stand by it!"

* * *

><p>AN: xD Of course one of their parents are dead and the other 'works abroad'. THAT IS HOW THESE THINGS WORK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or McDonalds**

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Four: Ill fated meeting**_

* * *

><p>Lovino follows Antonio to McDonalds in annoyance. If the man really wants it to be a 'date', which Lovino doesn't for the record, why would he bring him to fucking McDonalds? Perhaps as homage to when they first met? From what he has seen with the grown up Antonio, that isn't too farfetched. He'd probably find it romantic and reminiscent, when really, it's just cheap. At least in Lovino's eyes it is.<p>

He follows Antonio inside nonetheless and they wait in line, Lovino trying to ignore the intense stare he's receiving from the Spaniard. It's awkward enough at home, does he really have to do it in public as well? Thankfully they finally get to the register and Lovino quickly orders for himself before it's Antonio's turn.

"What would you like sir?" the cashier asks and Antonio looks at the options intensely.

"Um…number…four?"

"Small, medium, or large?"

"L-large…?" Antonio mumbles, obviously not used to ordering for himself. It makes sense, seeing as how the last time he went he was five.

"Would you like any sauces?"

"N-no thank you!"

"And to drink?"

"I-I'll have tea!" He answers, his nervousness becoming more and more awkward.

"Alright, your food will be done shortly." The cashier says as Lovino pays.

After they get their food Lovino brings them to an isolated booth, something that is very hard to find in McDonalds apparently. When they sit down his eyes fall on Antonio staring at the food in front of him confused.

"You didn't normally get that? It's only been a day or so, you should remember what your parents got you when you would come here." Lovino says and Antonio blushes some.

"Well…you see…the thing about that is…we never came here. That day was the first time I had even been to their playground." Antonio mumbles and Lovino looks at him surprised.

"Are you serious? B-but every kid should at least have McDonalds once in their life! I mean…it's not healthy…but…it's like…in Italy, you must eat pizza and pasta at least once…so for America, you must eat McDonalds at least once." Lovino says, stumbling over his words as Antonio continues to stare. "I-it's not as good as pizza and pasta, of course…b-but…it's…what America is associated with…I guess some parents don't want their children eating such unhealthy food…which makes sense…b-but…um…" He continues, now rambling and staring at the table to avoid his look.

Antonio smiles and reaches over, patting Lovino on the head. "I see, my mother and her boyfriend aren't big on public outings…especially with me. I never really got to go anywhere but home, school, and music lessons."

Lovino blushes a little at the contact. "I see…that really sucks…"

"It did." Antonio says before looking down at his drink. "It will…" His eyes go back to Lovino and he smiles. "Which is why I would appreciate you falling in love with me very soon."

Lovino tenses up and blushes more. "D-don't just say that to someone, idiot! If you really wanted that you should have gotten yourself turned my age, so it wouldn't be so fucking weird!"

"Lovi, please don't curse in public." Antonio says in exasperation. "If we were with my mother, you would have gotten a slap to the mouth, followed by soap."

Lovino looks at him indifferently. "Ah, one of those light taps to the mouth, huh? I got those when I was little…and the soap. I know how to behave, it's just…this whole situation weirds me out."

Antonio rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he plays around with his fries nonchalantly. "Not a light tap on the mouth, Lovi. A full-fledged slap that would leave it red." He says before bringing a fry to his lips. "If you go against 'their' wishes you get pain. Real pain. It certainly worked though."

Lovino stares at Antonio in shock as the man eats calmly. Has he just heard a case of child abuse? The line is so thin nowadays, maybe it's nothing. Still, the idea of Antonio being hurt for somehow makes Lovino angry. Such a nice person being slapped for words he undoubtedly learned from them? Sure, making them not say those words again is important, but to physically hurt them for a slip of the tongue? Also, the fact Antonio is so calm and indifferent about it…really pisses him off. Doesn't he know that isn't normal now that he has the knowledge of an adult?

"A-Antonio…" He mumbles, bringing Antonio's attention away from his food and back to the boy.

"Si, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks down at the table.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea…"

The man looks at him confused. "About what?"

"J-just how badly you were being treated…I-I didn't take you seriously…and I'm sorry for that…" Lovino mutters and Antonio smiles.

"No one takes children seriously. Don't worry."

"But they should!" Lovino says firmly, looking at Antonio with a strange intensity that throws the man off for a second. "Th-the thought of them hurting you…pisses me off!"

Antonio looks away from Lovino, around the room for a moment, before standing up and leaning over the table. Before Lovino can react a pair of lips are pressed against his forehead. Lovino's heart begins to pound in his chest at the strange contact, unable to do anything but sit there in shock as a gentle hand comes up to stroke his hair. He knows he should yell, push Antonio away, anything to make him stop this eerily long forehead kiss, but he can't. There's no way he can do something so cold to someone whose hands are trembling.

The moment is finally cut off when Lovino's phone rings, making Antonio back away and sit down so he can take the call. He's never been so happy, yet strangely annoyed, to hear Matthew's voice. "Hello?... Ah, yeah we're almost done…They're there, huh…? Oh boy…how lovely." Lovino says in painfully obvious sarcasm. Mixed with contempt. Which, for the record, he has every reason to have.

He hangs up and looks to Antonio, who is back to eating, his eyes focused on his food. After taking a second to make sure no one else was looking at them or saw what Antonio did, Lovino does the same.

When finished they quickly head back, coming face to face with the two men Lovino hates most. Francis, blonde man with a lecherous smirk, looks at Lovino the same disturbing way he always does before looking to Antonio.

"Well, well, well~! Who is this?" He asks and Lovino glares.

"Leave him alone, Francis."

"Ohh? Is he yours?" Francis asks and Antonio lights up, nodding.

"Si! I am all Lovi's~!" He coos, wrapping his arms around Lovino's shoulders from behind and resting his chin on top of the boy's head. "So Francis, what will you and your friend be doing for me?"

The blonde looks at them and sighs. "Ahh…the cute ones need to stop finding eachother…" He says sadly, dismissing Antonio's question. "I figured if I couldn't have Lovino, I could at least have his new friend…I should have known better." Francis pouts and Lovino feels Antonio's arms tighten on him, pulling him closer.

"That's right. Lovino is mine." He says in an almost threatening tone and Francis looks at him surprised for a moment before laughing.

"Ah, oui! I would never dream of getting in the way of love, I assure you!" The blonde says and Antonio smiles.

"What a relief! I really didn't want to have to kick your ass after just meeting you~!" Antonio says happily and Lovino shudders a little.

"C-creepy idiot…" He mumbles, going ignored by the men.

"So! What can you do?" Francis asks and Antonio shrugs.

"I'm good with food, music, and singing…at least I was with singing…puberty may have ruined that." Antonio sighs and Francis grins.

"I have the perfect place for you to work."

"With us!" An albino man with piercing red eyes says, coming up with Matthew. "We work at a restaurant! In fact, Francis's dad owns it! You could be a waiter and maybe work your way up to chef! All you need is our word, which you can definitely have! Someone as awesome as me will always help those that are less so!"

"Ah, Gilbert, do not call our new friend unawesome. That is very rude, oui?" Francis scolds and Gilbert shrugs.

"He's a grown man, he can take it."

"Indeed I can. It's true after all." Antonio says, smiling at them. "Until I get a job and can help my Lovi out, I am quite unawesome." He mumbles and Lovino blushes, looking down awkwardly. All of this attention is still so strange, he doesn't know if he likes it or not. It will be helpful, of course, but for this man to do so much for him after knowing him for such a short time is a bit strange and admittedly a little creepy. There's no way around it, all of the noble things Antonio does for and to him simply creep Lovino out. Not because Antonio is creepy in himself, but the circumstances are just so unreal it makes everything that happens weird Lovino out a bit.

"Alright~! Let us get to work then!" Francis says and Antonio let's go of Lovino.

"Of course! What do you guys need?" He asks as Gilbert and Francis lead him into another room.

"D-don't do anything creepy to him!" Lovino warns without thinking, making the three men stop and Antonio look back at him with a painfully happy smile.

"Don't worry, Lovi, I am all yours!" He coos, blowing the boy a kiss before going into the room with the men, leaving a very pale Lovino behind.

"Th-that's not what I meant…" Lovino says and Matthew smirks at him.

"Sure." Matthew says unconvinced as he heads to the living room.

"That's not what I meant!" He says more firmly, following his now laughing friend.

* * *

><p>AN: I AM ON A ROLL! GETTING! SHIT! DONE! WOOOOOO~! *Cough* Anyways...enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**(I'm resubmitting it because I was going to try to make it better...but it didn't work. The next one will be good, I promise!)**

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Five: New Day**_

* * *

><p>After such a long day, and successfully getting Antonio a job with Gilbert and Francis, something Lovino isn't sure is quite a 'success', the two of them finally head home. As they walk down the street Antonio sighs and wraps his arms around Lovino's shoulders from behind, resting his chin on top of Lovino's head.<p>

"Lovi~ I'm tired~!" Antonio whines and Lovino huffs.

"You're a grown man, walk on your own."

"But my Lovi is so warm and soft…"

Lovino fumes. "Shut up you pervert!"

Antonio suddenly falls silent and comes to a stop, making Lovino stop as well.

"What the hell are you-?" Lovino stops himself when he sees what Antonio is staring at; a missing child poster with a far too familiar face. "…Oh…"

"They're looking for me…? I thought their memory of me would be erased…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino simply sighs.

"Thank god Francis and Gilbert gave you a fake SSN and history so no one gets suspicious of the same name…" He says before feeling Antonio's arms wrap around his shoulders a little tighter. "Are you ok…?"

"I can't…they are actually looking for me…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino frowns.

"Hey, let's go home, alright?" He asks gently and Antonio nods, grabbing the flyer off of the street lamp. Once they get inside Lovino takes Antonio's hand, bringing him to his room before Feliciano and Marcello can bombard them with questions. "Alright Antonio, you now know your parents love you. How do you feel about all of this now?" He asks and Antonio sits on the bed, staring at the flyer in his head.

"…I don't want to go home." Antonio answers and looks at Lovino with conviction. "I won't go away, Lovino. I love you and nothing will change that. They…may care…but as an adult I am now fully aware that is a place I don't want to be, understand? Even if you never fell for me…I would prefer to live with you forever." He says, watching as Lovino's cheeks heat up and go bright red.

"I-I'm not a nursery! Besides…in a year you won't remember me or any of this." Lovino mumbles and Antonio frowns.

"I pray it doesn't come to that. Going back there would be awful…" He says and Lovino twitches.

"Guilt won't make me love you."

"I would never want a love based on guilt." Antonio replies, looking at Lovino seriously. "Such a thing would be insulting to everyone involved."

"Hm…so you do have some brains. How reassuring." Lovino says before taking the flyer from Antonio's hands. "Look…this doesn't matter…and if you do become a child again I will do what I can to get you out of there. Even if you don't remember me. I promise."

Antonio looks at him surprised before smiling at him. "This is why I love you. The fact you can say such a thing, and whole heartedly mean it…it's amazing." He says and Lovino blushes.

"How are you so comfortable with such a thing?" Lovino asks awkwardly and Antonio looks at him confused. "Y-you know…homosexuality. Parents like yours would be against that."

Antonio raises a brow. "Lovi…I was five. No one mentions sex when you're five. Nor relationships. I was never taught 'one day you will marry a woman'. I was never told I would marry at all. My mother didn't push relationships of any kind. She hated the idea of me having them. So no, I was never drilled with 'you will be with a woman' or anything. Love was something I learned about on TV. I watched a lot of Spanish soap operas actually, ones with homosexual relationships, so to me it was all the same." He explains before smiling at Lovino. "Understand?"

"…Your mom let you watch soap operas?"

"What she didn't know couldn't hurt her."

Lovino sighs. "Well…it makes sense I guess…"

Antonio nods and pats him on the back. "Yes! Now excuse me as I shower and get ready for bed so I can get up nice and early for work in the morning!" He says excitedly, jumping up and heading out to the bathroom. After he gets ready he returns to the bed, seeing Lovino lying in it. "Ohhh? You're going to sleep as well?"

Lovino rolls his eyes. "Yes, I don't need you getting up and being too tired to work well, resulting in getting fired."

Antonio laughs a little. "Anything for money, si?"

"That's right." Lovino huffs and Antonio gets into the bed with him.

"Such a noble cause, Lovi." Antonio says and Lovino glares.

"It's for my brothers!"

"I know. I wasn't kidding. It is a noble cause." The Spaniard says before smiling again. "I love that about you~!" He coos before Lovino tosses a pillow at him and turns off the light.

"Go to bed you idiot!"

The next morning Antonio wakes up with a sleeping Lovino's foot pushing him up against a wall. Groaning to himself, Antonio grabs Lovi's foot and lifts it up before dropping it on Lovino's side of the bed. He yawns loudly and stretches before getting out from under the covers. Before he does he looks at the sleeping Lovino and leans down, kissing him on the forehead. "Wish me luck, Lovi." He whispers before climbing out of the bed to get ready. After he showers and changes he heads out of the apartment, making sure to be quiet and not wake the boys.

"Ah~! Good morning mon ami!" Francis coos; both him and Gilbert waiting at the bottom floor of the apartment.

"Hey you guys!" Antonio smiles and heads off with them to the restaurant. It doesn't open until noon, but they have to go in and teach him the ropes first.

"Here we are!" Gilbert says, opening the door and leading them into the restaurant. The theme is extravagant; false statues and columns making the ambiance both romantic and beautiful.

"So what does this place serve?" Antonio asks and the others shrug.

"A little bit of everything really. Spanish, French, English…although that one is admittedly unpopular, Nordic foods, and…well…you get the idea." Francis says and Antonio nods.

"So Italian too?" Antonio asks and Gilbert sighs.

"Yeah…but unlike for the rest of the cuisines…they don't have someone who is very good at Italian. Which is why Francis has been trying to recruit Lovino. However, until next month when he turns sixteen, we can't touch him without consent from his father." Gilbert says and Antonio smiles.

"I can get him to! But…how do you know if he's good at it? I mean, I haven't had a chance to eat his home made food, just eggplant parm that he bought…"

"I have eaten the sweet, sweet food made by that beautiful boy~! It is amazing! Like a taste of Italian heaven!" Francis coos and Antonio glares at him darkly.

"Keep talking like that and your face will become a little too acquainted with a butchers knife from the kitchen." Antonio warns and Francis laughs.

"Ohoh! You are so fierce! I'm jealous of Lovino!" He teases and Antonio nods.

"That's right I'm fierce! I love my Lovi and don't intend to share. Except with his brothers."

"How unhealthily possessive of you." Francis says and brings Antonio to the kitchen. "Well, as I'm sure you have noticed…you will be cooking as well. Of course we don't know if you are any good…so tonight be sure to ask Lovino for some help and at work we can help."

Antonio looks at him curiously. "So everyone cooks and waits on people?" He asks and Francis nods.

"The owner is an interesting guy. He only hires men. Men from anywhere you can think of." Francis says and Antonio looks at him curiously.

"Where is the owner from?"

"Austria. His name is Roderich. He's a snobbish prick." Gilbert says bitterly and Francis laughs.

"He is a beautiful man who has been close to us for years." Francis corrects and Gilbert huffs.

"Calling people beautiful is going to get you in trouble. Especially when you insist on calling taken people beautiful." Gilbert groans and Antonio smiles.

"Ah, so he has a lover? Boy or girl?" Antonio asks and both Francis and Gilbert twitch.

"Boy…" Gilbert says and Francis sighs sadly.

"Only one woman works here. As secretary in the back. She's from Seychelles. Such a feisty little woman." Francis says almost dreamily and Antonio smiles.

"I see. You like this girl." Antonio teases and Francis laughs.

"You are quite the sharp one! I am currently wooing her and will soon get her!" Francis says and Antonio smiles.

"Great! Now you won't ever touch my Lovi!"

"I would never touch Lovino now that someone is after him. I will stand aside, since I approve of you Antonio."

Gilbert looks at Francis amused. "And the fact you don't stand a chance."

Francis laughs a little. "That's true. Let's get to work now! Today you will just be a waiter, the Belgian boy working here can continue to make the Spanish and Italian food for now. Just wait til you meet everyone! They are all so handsome~!" He coos and Antonio laughs.

"You're a very confusing person, Francis. Do you like men or women?"

"I love to love. Nothing is better than loving someone and having those feelings returned. Anything less is useless." Francis says and Antonio sighs.

"True…"

* * *

><p>AN: This seems like a random chapter...more than usual...I AM SO SORRY! I took forever to write on it and now it's all random and stuff! Also...there will be nyotalia females and the normal females as their sisters. I just like the idea of a restaurant with only men serving you~ *SHOT* Female Hungary will be Austria's boss XD Because I want to. Still...I apologize for the failure that is this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**If it's Love**

_**Chapter Six: How not to stalk**_

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Antonio started working at the restaurant and as soon as he started Lovino has started up a new habit. Every day after school, or around three on the weekends, he will go to a café across the street from the restaurant. It's not that he is stalking, of course, it's simply observing the surrounding area that just so happens to be near Antonio's work while enjoying a nice drink. With a hat and shades on. For fashion. Not a disguise. Because he isn't stalking.<p>

"Ah! Stalking today as well I see!" Matthew teases and Lovino glares at him.

"I'm enjoying a drink! Who would I be stalking?"

"A certain good looking, and quite popular, Spaniard in the restaurant across the street. So tell me, how are the cooking lessons going with him?" He asks and Lovino looks at him confused.

"Cooking? What do you mean?" Lovino asks and Matthew looks at him surprised.

"He hasn't asked you yet? Antonio needs to learn to cook for that place…you're supposed to teach him." Matthew explains and Lovino sighs.

"That idiot! Just because it was during school doesn't mean I couldn't have helped…" Lovino mumbles and Matthew laughs.

"You two are so interesting! Hey, I'm hungry so let's go eat. I know a nice restaurant you seem to have your eye on." Matthew teases and Lovino glares.

"I'm simply watching to make sure he doesn't mess up!"

"You're worried about him? He would be so happy!"

Lovino blushes. "It's not like that! I just need the money he's bringing in!"

"Uhuh, ok, whatever you say." Matthew says before grabbing his sleeve and yanking him up to stand. "Let's go over now."

"Wh-what? Wait! No! hold on!" Lovino whines, his complaints going unheard as he's dragged into the restaurant.

"Lovi!" Antonio coos, running over to the boy as Lovino hastily tosses his hat and shades outside. "Can I seat you two?"

"F-fine whatever." Lovino grumbles and Matthew smiles at Antonio.

"Could we have my normal spot?" He asks and Antonio nods.

"Of course!" Antonio leads them to a booth near the window. "Would you like anything to drink while you read the menus?" He asks as he hands them both the thick menus.

"You know what I like!" Matthew says and Antonio nods.

"Um…soda." Lovino says, looking at them suspiciously before Antonio leaves. "How the hell does he 'know what you like'? And why do you have a specific seat?" He asks and Matthew laughs a little.

"Because unlike you I'm not some coward who has to watch those I care about from far away. I've been monitoring Antonio's performance as well, and also, of course, seeing Gilbert!" Matthew answers and Lovino pouts.

"I'm not a coward. Shut up." Lovino says and Matthew simply laughs again.

"Hm? Who is this with Matthew?" A man with long brown hair tied back asks Antonio in the kitchen.

"He's Lovi, the boy I am living with. Off limits to any and all Daniel." Antonio says and Daniel laughs.

"Like I care if he is or not, you know my heart belongs to sweet little Liu~!" He coos, petting a shorter boy with short dark brown hair and a long curl falling to the side.

"C-cut that out!" Liu huffs and pushes him away. "We're at work, be professional."

"Mmm…I am being professional." Daniel says with a smirk on his face and Antonio laughs a little.

"I think you're sexually harassing your boyfriend."

"Only slightly." Daniel says and smiles at Antonio. "But I understand what you meant. I will be sure to pass it along. Not that there are many single people working here anyways…but still."

Antonio smiles back. "Thank you!" He says before going back out to Lovino and Matthew with their drinks. "Have you made up your minds?" He asks and both boys nod, giving their orders. "Alright! Be right back!"

As Antonio leaves, Lovino watches him a little more relaxed. Not only is he professional and friendly, but he's so graceful and looks perfect in the uniform. It's like he was meant for this kind of job. Hopefully he will be great at cooking as well and be able to make more money. "I guess I didn't have to worry…" He mumbles and Matthew nods.

"Nope, he will be fine. Although I'm very tempted to tell him you were worried. It would make him quite happy." Matthew teases and Lovino glares.

"Tell him and I kill you." He warns and Matthew just laughs at him. The two stay there for a few more hours, waiting for Gilbert and Antonio to end their shifts. Once they finish Antonio and Gilbert come up to them and Gilbert takes Matthew's hand, leaving in his car.

"Ready to go home, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino sighs, nodding. "Great!" He says, smiling as he places a hand on Lovino's head. "Hm…so much hat hair…I sure hope you didn't lose that hat. It was cute. Of course…it would be better without the shades." Antonio teases and Lovino goes bright red.

"H-how did you know?" Lovino asks in shock.

"You were there every day, Lovi! Of course I knew!" Antonio says and blushes a little. "So…where you worried about me?" He asks and Lovino looks away.

"I-I couldn't have you fuck it up and lose the job! B-but after today I won't be anymore…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio frowns.

"Why not?" He asks sadly and Lovino huffs.

"Because I know there is nothing to worry about and don't want to waste anymore of my time!" Lovino answers and Antonio grins.

"Te amo, Lovi." He whispers so that only Lovino can hear it in the crowded restraint.

"…J-just because you say it in a different language doesn't make it ok!" Lovino hisses, turning and heading out.

"Haha! Wait up Lovi~!" Antonio calls, following the boy out. "So! What are your brothers doing for dinner?" He asks and Lovino huffs.

"Isn't it obvious? We're cooking for them!" Lovino answers, walking faster ahead of Antonio to hide his embarrassment.

"W-we're cooking…? Together?" He asks and Lovino nods.

"How else will you learn for work?" Lovino asks and Antonio sighs.

"So Matthew told you today, huh?"

"Of course he did! Although it was your place to tell me a WEEK ago! Damnit, why couldn't you just ask me? I wouldn't mind…"

Antonio frowns. "You were busy with school…I didn't want to bother you."

"I was making dinner anyways! It wouldn't be that hard to teach you as I did so!" Lovino huffs as they reach their apartment building. "Alright, tonight we will make something Spanish since I know that is what Roderich wants you to excel in." He says and Antonio looks at him surprised.

"You know Roderich?"

"He is friends with Feliciano…kind of. So yes, I know him." Lovino answers as they head up to their apartment. "So what would you like to learn?"

"Paella!" Antonio answers excitedly and Lovino nods.

"Alright I guess. It'll be the seafood version." Lovino says and pulls out the pans and ingredients needed. "Alright, you need to cut this stuff up." He orders, placing the things in front of Antonio. "Be careful not to hurt yourself. When you get the stuff cut up bring it to me so I can put it in the mix." Lovino says as he tosses the oil and chicken into the frying pan.

As Lovino works on that Antonio beings to dice the vegetables. When he gets to the end of the onion a hand swoops down and grabs his wrist. "Hm? Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino sighs.

"You were about to cut your finger, idiot. When it gets that short hold it like this." Lovino says, taking Antonio's hands and turning the onion in them to be verticle. "When it gets too small, lie it down and cut it after that. When you get done with the vegetables I'll show you how to handle the seafood."

Antonio smiles at him and nods, making quick work of the vegetables that Lovino then tosses into the pan. "Alright! Time for the seafood!" He says and Lovino nods, showing him how to peel and devein the shrimp before teaching him how to clean and half the lobsters. After a while they finally get it all in the pan and cover it to simmer. "That was fun!"

"Mm. You're pretty good at cooking." Lovino says and Antonio stares at him starry eyed.

"D-did you…just…compliment me?" He asks excitedly and Lovino blushes.

"Sh-shut up! Stop being stupid!" Lovino huffs and Antonio grins, moving closer.

"Lovi, I love you~!" He coos, hugging the boy.

"G-get the hell off of me!" Lovino hisses and Antonio ignores him, hugging him closer.

"You're the best!"

"You're smothering me!"

Antonio pulls away and smirks. "Says the boy who has been stalking me for a week."

"It wasn't stalking! I like the café, damnit!" Lovino lies and Antonio laughs.

"Fusososo~! Nobody believes you~! You can't imagine how many people were so jealous that I had an admirer so quickly!" Antonio teases and Lovino glares.

"Like you could have an admirer! Idiot!"

"I love you too~!"

Lovino glares. "How does that translate to an 'I-'…that thing!"

"It just-!" Antonio gets cut off by Marcello cutting in.

"Are you two just gonna stand here flirting or are we going to eat?" Marcello asks and Lovino blushes.

"R-right…it should be done by now…" Lovino says and turns off the stove, having Antonio set the table and pass out the food.

The brothers all take a bite and Feliciano's face beams.

"This is delicious Antonio! Good job!" Feliciano exclaims and Antonio smiles.

"Thank you!"

"Mm…it is good." Marcello says, smirking at Lovino. "You two work so well together."

"Shut your damn mouth." Lovino grumbles and Antonio stares at Marcello starry eyed.

"You really think so? I do too!" Antonio says happily before looking at Lovino. "What do you think, Lovi?" He asks and Lovino looks away, mumbling.

"You did really good…for an idiot."

* * *

><p>AN: The last one sucked so...so very much. So I made this one to try and make it better...I don't know if I succeeded...probably not...but I'd like to think this one is a little bit better...? Maybe...? I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Seven: Home alone**_

* * *

><p>Lovino arrives home from school and smells something cooking. It's been a month since Antonio started working at the restaurant now and every night he comes home to practice new foods, most of which are Spanish. He's also been nagging Lovino about how great it is to work there. Lovino isn't stupid, he knows what is coming. On the seventeenth this month he will turn sixteen and Roderich will pursue him for a job at his restaurant even more fiercely. Because when Roderich wants something, he gets it.<p>

Not in a creepy mafia kind of way, but in a bribing kind of way. An example of this was when he wanted Daniel, the Hungarian man, to work for him. Daniel refused because he worked somewhere close to where his crush, the boy Liu from Taiwan, lived. In response Roderich found Liu, offered him a job above minimum wage, and got Daniel easily after that. He also did that with a man named Abel from the Netherlands who refused to join. Except, to get him, he hired this Japanese boy named Kiku.

Raises in salary or hiring a person's love interest are usually how Roderich goes about things, and since Lovino has no interest in anyone romantically he will not be giving in until he is promised above minimum wage. He has already planned it, and he knows Roderich knows his plan as well. It's all about who will bend first at this rate, and Lovino knows it will be Roderich.

"Hey Lovi!" Antonio calls from the kitchen, making Lovino come in. "I've got it down on my own!" He says, holding out a plate of Spanish foods. "So I've got my raise!"

Lovino's eyes light up and a rare look of excitement comes to his face. "No way! How much?"

"A whole extra dollar an hour!" Antonio says and Lovino smiles at him.

"That's great Antonio!" He praises, making Antonio blush and look away shyly.

"Y-yeah…well…I have to take care of you after all."

Lovino ignores Antonio's embarrassment and takes the fork from the plate to have a taste. "Mmm…this is really good. You made enough for dinner, I assume?" He asks and Antonio smiles.

"Of course! Feliciano and Marcello have already eaten, they are now off to Ludwig and Peter's places for the night. Since you guys have tomorrow off." Antonio says, staring at Lovino. "So we're home alone."

"…Uhuh…that's nice." Lovino mumbles awkwardly, taking the plate from Antonio. "You have tomorrow off, don't you?" He asks and Antonio shakes his head.

"Nope! I took work tomorrow so I could have your birthday off!" Antonio says proudly and Lovino sighs. So much for his quiet day alone. Then again, with his brothers, he had no real chance of ever actually being alone.

"I see. So you have Saturday off then." Lovino says and Antonio nods. "Well…that's nice. Say…when is your birthday?" He asks and Antonio smiles at him.

"Why? You wanna celebrate it together~?" Antonio asks and Lovino flips him off. "Ah, calm down~ calm down~! My birthday was a few days before we met, actually. February twelfth. You will have to wait until next time around. Perhaps by then we can go on a date for it!" He says hopefully and Lovino rolls his eyes, heading to the living room.

"Don't count on it." Lovino groans, sitting on the couch.

"Why not?" Antonio asks, sitting down beside him. "I think I'm making good progress! You let me sleep with you-!"

"I have no choice."

"You smile at me."

"Only when you do something useful. I do that to everyone."

"You stalked me." Antonio teases and Lovino goes bright red.

"It wasn't stalking damnit! Stop bringing that up!" He huffs and Antonio grins.

"But you still do it. Why can't I bring it up?"

Lovino sinks into his seat in embarrassment. "I-I do not still do it!"

"So that wasn't you the other day with the false mustache and oversized fedora hat? Strange. I guess I have another cute stalker then." Antonio says and Lovino stares straight ahead at the TV.

"I-I guess so!" He stutters out and Antonio places an arm behind him on the couch.

"You know, I don't mind you watching over me. However, I would like it if you would come in and talk to me when you do. Maybe spend your money at the restaurant I work at rather than the café across the street." Antonio says and Lovino looks up at him.

"I'm not going near Roderich for a while until he offers me what I want." He mumbles and Antonio sighs,

"You two are such shady people around each other. It's like the mafia waiting for some politician to offer them the right deal to keep him safe." Antonio says, making Lovino glare.

"We're not like that! We just know what the other wants, and are waiting to get what we want." Lovino grumbles and the Spaniard laughs a little.

"So sketchy~!" He teases before looking at the annoyed Italian. "However, it's strangely sexy when you do it."

Lovino goes bright red and stands up. "Well, that's my cue to leave."

"Eh? Nooo! Lovi!" Antonio whines, grabbing his wrist and sitting him back down. "I'll behave. Promise." He says and Lovino sighs.

"Fine…"

"Hey Lovi, have you ever…? Um, I mean…have you ever been in love? Is it really so awkward to hear the things I say to you?" Antonio asks awkwardly, surprising Lovino.

"Huh? I...I'm not used to that kind of stuff, and I've never been in love, no. I've never found someone I thought of as sexually attractive." Lovino answers.

Antonio sinks into the seat. "Ugh…really…? Well I guess that doesn't bode well for me…"

"Nope. Sure doesn't." Lovino says, looking over to him.

"Hey…um…is your dad coming on Saturday? Because if so I should probably go to Francis' place or something." Antonio asks and Lovino frowns.

"He can't get time off. Ever. Especially not before the summer…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lovi. Is there anything you want specifically for your birthday? I will give you absolutely ANYTHING!" Antonio says and Lovino shrugs.

"No, I'm fine. Don't go out of your way and for the love of god DON'T do anything stupid."

"I'm going to buy you something to show you just how much I love you!" The Spaniard exclaims and Lovino twitches.

"And you're already doing something stupid…lovely…"

"No! No! It WILL be lovely! It really will! You will be so happy! In fact, it might just be great enough to make you fall in love with me!" Antonio rattles on excitedly and Lovino sits there watching his face light up at the thought. He's twenty now, an adult, yet when he gets excited he's still so childish. Lovino sort of wishes Antonio could stay an adult even without him falling in love. While he doesn't love Antonio, he does care about him, and even enjoys his presence. He hates to admit it but he really doesn't want Antonio to leave.

"Is there any way other than the obvious that will keep you here…?" Lovino mumbles, catching Antonio off guard.

"Ah…I won't leave…you will fall in love with me, remember?" Antonio asks, smiling at him. "Then you will never be rid of me!"

"I meant as a friend you conceited bastard!" Lovino huffs and Antonio frowns.

"Well maybe you can find the fairy-"

"Angel." Lovino corrects and Antonio rolls his eyes.

"The ANGEL that granted my wish and make your own." Antonio says before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm glad you want me here though, no matter what it's as."

"Ugh…stop touching me. Idiot. Besides, how do we get ahold of this angel?" Lovino asks and Antonio shrugs.

"Well…I can try to get him back, or you can cry so he comes? I don't…really know how it works since I'm not really into that kind of stuff." Antonio says and Lovino perks up.

"You might not be, but I know someone who is. We will ask that British waiter at your restaurant, Arthur. He's big into mythical things, I'm sure angels are included." He explains and Antonio smiles at him.

"I'm so happy you want me around so badly, Lovi. Even if it's just as a friend." Antonio says and Lovino blushes.

"W-we need your income, th-that's all!"

"You're so cute when you lie!" Antonio teases and Lovino glares.

"It's not a lie!"

"Oh! There you go again!"

"Argh! I hate you!" Lovino fumes and Antonio laughs.

"You just keep lying! It's adorable!"

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for sssoooo many things! First of all, the fillerness of this chapter. Secondly, that it took me so long. I've been caught up in a comic I started making, then I got sick...so yeah. lD Anyways, here it is, and I apologize. For everything. :x


	8. Chapter 8

**If it's Love**

_**Chapter Eight: A Birthday Wish**_

* * *

><p>Lovino heads out of the shower and to the kitchen, hoping for a simple lunch. So far this morning was simple, nothing more than a 'happy birthday' from his brothers and Antonio. He knows better though. They are plotting something and he really doesn't want to find out what it is. Going into the kitchen he sees Antonio leaning against the counter and eating a tomato.<p>

"Hey Lovi." Antonio says casually and Lovino looks at him suspiciously.

"…Hey." Lovino mumbles before leaning into the fridge and going to grab a tomato himself. Before he can, however, a pair of hands are suddenly over his eyes. "Ah! Antonio get off!" He yells and Antonio laughs.

"Nope~! We have somewhere to take you now!" Antonio coos, dragging him off to the car.

Lovino contemplates struggling and making a scene, but he has no illusions Antonio will just ignore it and probably carry him or some embarrassing shit like that. They get in a car, Matthew's most likely, and drive off somewhere. He doesn't know where they are going since Antonio refuses to move his hands, although he can guess. After a few minutes the car stops and they head into a building. Sighing to himself, Lovino waits for Antonio to remove his hands so he can see that damned restaurant that he is getting tired of.

"Ready Lovi? Look!" Antonio exclaims, moving his hands so Lovino can see exactly what he expected. The restaurant is decorated to the hilt with a tomato theme and the table in the middle was full of different styles of food, all things he likes. "What do you think?" Antonio asks excitedly and Lovino looks around.

"Impressive." Lovino says and Antonio grins.

"Really? That's great!" Antonio says happily, leading him over to a table filled with presents. "Open your gifts!"

"Doesn't that come after dinner?" Daniel asks and Antonio laughs nervously.

"It does? Hahah! Opps! I'm not used to birthday parties, sorry!" He says, a look of disappointment coming to his face momentarily and Lovino sighs.

"We can start with that, it's not like there is a written rule on what you do at a birthday party." Lovino mumbles, making Antonio smile at him.

"No, let's start with food. We don't want it to get cold!" Antonio says, bringing Lovino to the food. Resigning to the birthday party he never wanted, Lovino does the things expected of him; eating the food, socializing with the guests, and smiling. Unexpectedly to him, though, he enjoys it all. It's not like his normal birthdays where they do something simple like share a store bought cake and then go on their way, it's a party that is actually celebrating him. Something he hasn't had since his mother died. Something he thinks he could get used to.

After everything is said and done Lovino goes over to Arthur, who like the other waiters of the restaurant were working for this party. "Hey, can I talk to you alone?" Lovino asks and Arthur looks at him surprised for a second before nodding.

"I guess you can. Come on, we'll go to Roderich's office." Arthur says, bringing the Italian boy to the back as the others begin to clean. "So, what do you want?"

"You know about magical stuff, right?" Lovino asks and Arthur nods. "So…do you know how to make an angel come to you?"

Arthur stares at him shocked. "…Angel? Y-you know of an angel…?"

"Well…Antonio does…and I want to ask it something about him…" Lovino mumbles and Arthur sighs.

"Well…I guess…since it's your birthday you can pray for him to come after eleven but before twelve." Arthur says and Lovino looks at him confused.

"…Why such a specific time…?"

"N-no reason. Er…I mean…angels can come see you on your birthday but it has to be before midnight, yet before eleven is…um…just do it, ok?" Arthur huffs and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Thank you for the help." Lovino says and Arthur nods.

"Yeah..." Arthur mumbles as Lovino leaves the room.

After the party is completely over and everyone has left, Antonio and Lovino stay behind with Roderich. Rather than mess up a table, they all head into Roderich's office and sit down to talk. Lovino has no illusions what it's about, and he can see Antonio doesn't either. The room has a strange feeling of calmness from he and Roderich, and unsettlement from Antonio. It makes Lovino wonder how shady Antonio thinks the two of them are.

"So Lovino…" Roderich says, leaning back in his chair behind his desk. "What are your plans for work?"

"I don't know. It will have to be a job with really good money, I can't settle for minimum wage." Lovino says, eying Roderich in an almost challenging way.

"I understand, four people living together and only two working. I suppose if you would like, you could work here. Since you have the skills I require already I can give you an immediate…twenty five cent raise." Roderich offers and Lovino scoffs.

"Yeah right. One dollar."

"Fifty cents."

"One dollar."

"Seventy-five cents and that's the final offer." Roderich groans and Lovino sighs.

"Fine." He mumbles, standing up and shaking hands with Roderich. "Are we done here?" Lovino asks and Roderich smiles.

"I believe we are." He says and begins gathering his stuff. "You two may leave now, Vash should be coming soon."

"Of course, let's go Antonio." Lovino says, tapping the man's shoulder to make him stand up and follow him out. When they exit the restaurant Antonio lets out a heavy sigh of relief. "Hm? Something wrong?" Lovino asks and Antonio nods.

"I think I hate being in a room with you two alone. I feel that if one of you says something that displeases the other a gunman will come out of nowhere and shoot the offender…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino huffs.

"Stop comparing us to the mafia! We're nothing like that! It was simply a man hiring a boy."

"It is still creepy…no wonder Vash left for a while…I should have joined him." Antonio says and Lovino groans.

"You're an idiot. Let's just go home." Lovino orders and Antonio nods.

"So what did Arthur have to say?"

"To pray between eleven and midnight for the angel to appear…so…from eleven to midnight don't be in my room."

Antonio smiles. "Of course! I really hope you can work something out! If anyone could it would definitely be a shady guy like you." He teases and Lovino glares.

"You're a jerk. I'm not shady for Christ sake." Lovino says and Antonio shrugs.

"Maybe not on a daily basis, but when you want something you sure are." Antonio points out and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Heh, hey…Lovino…you know the gift I gave you?"

"The tomato plushy, yeah. It was cute." Lovino answers, making Antonio blush a little.

"I'm glad you think so, but that's not all I got you." Antonio says excitedly, taking Lovino's hand. "Come with me!" He drags Lovino off to an empty park, sitting him down on a swing.

"…What are we doing here?" Lovino asks and Antonio smiles.

"Look familiar?" Antonio asks back, making Lovino look around and recognize where they are; the park they met.

"Ah…why are we here?"

"Well…it's been a month since we met over there." Antonio says, sitting on a swing next to him and pointing to the hamburger he had once hidden in. "A month since I found out that there are better forms of love than I had previously known…" He looks over to Lovino and smiles. "And I know the same goes for you, in some way. It's at least been a big change, having an adult in your home trying to take care of you and your brothers…"

"And try to get in my pants." Lovino adds, making Antonio blush a little.

"Th-that's not…" Antonio coughs awkwardly. "A-anyways…I just thought it would be nice to come somewhere quiet, like you originally wanted. I wanted to come here the whole time, but of course it isn't quiet until late at night."

Lovino looks over at Antonio, watching a blush spreading across his face, and he feels a small smile come to his face. He needs Antonio to stay as he is, to give Lovino the strange calmness he gives him. "Antonio, I..."

Antonio turns to look at him curiously and goes to say something before Lovino gets up. "Hm? Are we leaving already? But I still-!" His words quickly change to a surprised gasp as Lovino leans down and hugs him.

"I'm not going to let you leave. You're a great friend and person and I don't want to ever lose you." Lovino says quickly, making sure he gets the words out before he loses his nerve. "A-and while I wasn't initially, now I'm really glad I met you that day. Even though what you want is a romantic love that I cannot give you, I'm still glad you came here."

Antonio sits on the swing in shock as Lovino talks, allowing the rushed and slightly jumbled up words to really sink in before he speaks. "Lovino…" He smiles and hugs him, pulling him closer. "Even though you don't feel the same…I'm so glad you feel even just this. If I can't stay with you, knowing you feel this way is enough for me."

Lovino bites his lower lip and remains silent, burying his face in Antonio's shoulder. He has to keep him, he absolutely has to. "Antonio…"

"Yes Lovi?" Antonio asks.

"What time is it?"

"…Seriously? Lovi we are having such a-!"

Lovino pulls away and looks at him annoyed. "Just look at your damn watch."

"It's…almost eleven! Crap!" Antonio gasps, jumping up from the swing and grabbing Lovino's hand, dragging him home. Luckily they make it in time and Lovino goes to his room alone, turning off the lights and praying. Within a few minutes he hears something lightly land on the floor of his room.

"Hello Lovino." The voice says and Lovino looks behind him to see a man whose appearance is strikingly similar to Arthur except with large white wings and a shinning halo.

"…Arthur? Arthur!" Lovino yells and Arthur runs up, clamping his mouth shut.

"Shut up! Antonio doesn't remember me, thank god, and I don't need you running around and telling people about this! Understood?" Arthur practically hisses out and Lovino nods. "Good! Now, what do you want? Me to turn Antonio back before the year ends?"

"No…the opposite actually…" Lovino mumbles and notices a look on Arthur's face that says he already knows. "I want him to stay this age even if I don't fall in love with him."

Arthur looks at him amused. "I see, well let me tell you something important; I can't undo a former contract. You must love him or lose him. So sorry."

Lovino glares. "What kind of angel says something like that you asshole?"

"What kind of person calls an angel an asshole?" Arthur fumes and Lovino twitches.

"You're no angel." Lovino says before standing up and going up to him. "So you won't give me what I want out of kindness…I guess I have to get, as Antonio calls it, 'shady'. You give me what I want or I will tell everyone, even the news, what you are."

Arthur stares at him in shock. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would…" Lovino corrects, sitting down on the bed. "Now, let's make a deal Arthur."

Arthur glares at him fiercely and stands in front of the bed. "Well…let's think for a minute."

"Sounds good."

"There are many loves, right? I never told Antonio it had to be 'falling in love'…so…if at the end of the year you feel any form of love for him, he can stay like this." Arthur says. "That's my only offer."

"Deal. I love him as family already, so you can just do what you have to in order to end your contract." Lovino says and Arthur laughs.

"Oh no! Number one, you wait until the end of the year. Number two, that is a lie. You might not know it is, but it is. You like the feeling of being special to someone, that is all. Number three, at the end of the year you must give me the CORRECT love you feel for him, or he changes anyways." Arthur says, making Lovino glare.

"I don't have much choice in the matter…so I suppose I will take it." Lovino stands up and holds his hand out, Arthur reaching his out to shake it. "We have a deal?"

"We have a deal. Good luck." Arthur smirks before disappearing_._

* * *

><p>AN: Welp. Here it is. Lovi is such a blackmailer XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia**

**Adrian=Nyo!Belgium, Viktor=Nyo!Ukraine, Daniel=Nyo!Hungary, Liu=Nyo!Taiwan.**

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Nine: Jealousy**_

* * *

><p>Lovino heads to the restaurant with Antonio, he doesn't want to go really especially if it's the same shift as Antonio, but it works best for them both so he has no choice. He looks over to the man, who is grinning ear to ear. It's painfully obvious the idiot is happy and excited to work with him, although Lovino doesn't see why.<p>

"This is going to be great! We can cook together and serve together and take lunch with each other!" Antonio says happily and Lovino rolls his eyes. That explains it.

"We aren't going to be right next to each other you idiot. Don't get so excited." Lovino groans and Antonio frowns.

"Kill joy."

"Idiot."

Antonio smiles and leans down, bringing his lips to Lovino's ear. "Let yourself have fun, mi querido." He whispers before pulling away. "Besides, don't forget; your shady dealings resulted in an instant raise! Such hard work should be rewarded with fun!"

Lovino looks at him curiously. "Who said spending time with you would be fun?"

Antonio looks over shocked. "E-eh? Ah! Heheheh! You're so funny Lovi! Don't worry, I know you don't mean it!"

"And what makes you think I don't?" Lovino asks, rolling his eyes.

"Well..many things…but mostly the fact…" Antonio smirks at the boy. "You said I was a great friend and person and never wanted me to leave." He teases, making Lovino go bright red. "You enjoy it and you know it."

"You-! That-! I-! Damnit don't bring that shit up you bastard!" Lovino yells before walking ahead of him and into the restaurant. Not watching where he's going, Lovino crashes into someone's back. "Ow! Damnit!"

"Haha! Sorry, didn't see you there~!" A smiling blonde man says, making Lovino frown.

"It's fine."

"I'm Adrian by the way! Are you Lovino?" Adrian asks and Lovino nods. "Great! I was told by Roderich to help you out this week!" He says, smiling at him in a way that reminds him of Antonio.

"..You are…? I figured I would be stuck with Antonio…" Lovino mumbles and Adrian laughs.

"He's still far too new to be helping out the new guy!" Adrian says. "Why? You want him to teach you~?" He teases, winking at the boy.

"N-no! That's not it!" Lovino stutters, blushing. "I was just figuring that is how it would work, since that's how I don't want it to."

Adrian looks at him curiously for a moment before patting him on the back. "Well rest assured, I'm your mentor!" He says, leading Lovino into the kitchen.

"So what is your specialty? Roderich gets someone from every country…which are you from?" Lovino asks and Adrian smiles.

"I'm from Belgium! My brother, sister, and I came here a while ago. My twin, Bella, has lived with me and my mom in Belgium while my brother lived with our father in Netherlands!" Adrian says before laughing awkwardly. "B-but you didn't really ask about that, did you?"

"It's fine. I'm not against learning about my mentor." Lovino says, looking around for Antonio and noticing him at a table waiting. "So…what exactly do I need to know?"

"Well, first of all, we have a specific way of doing things. When a customer comes in the greeter asks them which country's food they would like, then sits them in that area of the restaurant. Then it is the person in charge of that area who waits on them and cooks, with the greeter going to wait on them occasionally as well. Understand?" Adrian asks and Lovino twitches.

"I should be making more for this crap…"

"It's not that hard when you get the hang of it! Each area only has five tables, so there is never more than twenty people at a time! Cooking for twenty is pretty easy after some practice!" Adrian says and Lovino sighs.

"I can't believe Roderich…the damned slave driver…" Lovino grumbles and Adrian shrugs.

"He isn't too bad. We get amazing benefits, which is rare for a restaurant!" Adrian says, making Lovino roll his eyes.

"Benefits for the exhaustion he induces from overworking everyone?" He asks and Adrian smiles nervously.

"Heheh…well…only one or two have passed out in the four years I have worked here."

"P-people actually passed out? Damnit, how could I let Antonio work here? He's gonna keel over from being overworked!" Lovino exclaims and Adrian smirks.

"Aren't you more worried about yourself?" Adrian asks amused, making Lovino blush.

"W-well…I mean…he's just so immature…he can't handle all the work!" Lovino stutters and Adrian laughs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You're funny kid!" Adrian says before Antonio comes out of nowhere, taking Lovino's hand.

"Hey Lovi~!" Antonio coos, pulling him away from Adrian. "I see you met Adrian! He's helping you out?" He asks and Lovino nods. "Ahh…how fun! Well, anyways, are we having lunch together~?"

"Um…I'm not taking lunch…Adrian is going to help me out in the kitchen and with actual waiting." Lovino says and Antonio's grip on him tightens for a second before letting go completely and smiling at Adrian.

"I see. Have fun then." Antonio says and Adrian looks at him amused.

"I'm sure we will~!" Adrian takes Lovino's wrist and leads him off to the kitchen, ignoring the daggers Antonio is now glaring.

"Huh…he seems upset…" Lovino mumbles and Adrian smiles.

"Perhaps you should love on him when you get home!" He offers and Lovino blushes.

"Wh-why the hell would I do that?" He stutters and Adrian laughs a little.

"It's what I would do…if I had the person I loved doting on me I would not waste a second." Adrian says with a sad smile on his face. "These sort of things shouldn't be ignored…" He mumbles and Lovino looks at him curiously. "B-but that is when you get home! Not at work of course! At work we are focusing on this!"

Lovino frowns. "Are you okay?" He asks and Adrian pats him on the back.

"It's fine! Let's get to work!" Adrian says and helps Lovino for a few hours with the kitchen and taking orders.

As they do this Antonio watches, growing more and more jealous. He knows it makes more sense for one of the men who has been here longer to teach Lovino, but did it have to be Adrian? They are truly more compatible than he and Lovino are, since there was no magic needed to make them closer in age. Adrian is cute, too, and doesn't overwhelm Lovino with words of love or too much physical attention. He should pull it back. He's definitely going to pull it back.

"Hey, Antonio, you seem distracted!" Daniel says, pulling Antonio out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"Hah! You're jealous aren't you? Adorable!" Daniel teases and Antonio sighs.

"Well…I wouldn't be…if they didn't look so nice together…and Lovino didn't look so unbelievably hot in that outfit…and…" Antonio mumbles and Daniel laughs.

"Pull it back, man. Adrian isn't interested in him, I assure you. No one is going to go after Lovino." Daniel says.

Almost immediately after it's said, Antonio and Daniel notice a customer's hand reach over and brush against Lovino's butt. "That's it." Antonio says darkly, going into the kitchen before quickly returning with a paper sign.

"Um...what are you going to do with that?" Daniel asks amused and Antonio passes him to go to Lovino.

After slapping the man who touched him, Lovino notices Antonio coming over and blushes a little. "Oh crap…he saw that…"

"Hey Lovi~!" Antonio says sweetly, his dark smile betraying the nice tone. "How is your first day going?" He asks and Lovino smiles nervously.

"P-pretty good…" Lovino stutters and Antonio moves closer.

"That's great! I see you are quite popular!" Antonio says, shooting a dark glare at the customer. "Anyhow! I made you something to go with your outfit!" He coos and places a sign on Lovino's neck. "Great! You look perfect!"

Lovino looks at him confused for a second before looking down and reading the sign that says in capital letters and red 'ANTONIO'S!' repeatedly. "U-umm…what is this?" He asks annoyed and Antonio simply smiles.

"It's to go with the cute outfit! You're far too hot like this, so we need to make sure everyone knows who you belong to!" Antonio says and Lovino fumes.

"Y-YOU! If anyone belongs to anyone, you belong to me!" Lovino points out, catching Antonio off guard. "I-I mean…n-not in that way! You're my..." He trails off when he sees Roderich passing by. "Ah! Roderich! Look what this idiot did!"

Roderich looks over and sees the sign. "Ah, Antonio is more subtle that I thought he would be. How lucky for you Lovino." He says, adjusting his glasses as he looks at Lovino.

"Lucky? How is this subtle?" Lovino asks annoyed and Roderich sighs.

"Many people here come for the waiters….many waiters here are dating one another. We serve alcoholic drinks. People have been punched, lit on fire, almost castrated, and then there was Daniel who prevented all of that for his Liu. As soon as Liu came to work he took the boy's hand, brought him on top of a table, and proclaimed to everyone that he was his and if anyone touched him they would be killed. Off the premises of course." Roderich says and Lovino twitches as Antonio gasps.

"Daniel is so smart! Lovino come here!" Antonio calls and Lovino holds up a spoon.

"Touch me and I will castrate you with this spoon." He threatens and Antonio backs away.

"On second thought, a sign is good enough…"

Roderich looks at the two. "Keep it on for a while, Lovino. I don't need any more scenes." He says before heading out.

"Make sure Adrian sees that." Antonio says and Lovino glares.

"I'm not yours. We're not dating. Even if we were, Adrian would not be a threat. He likes someone else." Lovino points out and Antonio frowns.

"I know we aren't…but…I still don't want anyone touching you. Think of it as 'guarded by Antonio' or something." Antonio says before looking at him confused. "You really think Adrian likes someone else? Who could it be?" He asks and Lovino shrugs.

"Beats me, now hurry up with your last customers. If you want to walk home together that is." Lovino says and Antonio smiles at him.

"Of course, Lovi."

As the two walk off Adrian smiles a little, met by the Ukrainian man Viktor. "You are worried about them?" Viktor asks and Adrian blushes a little.

"W-well…yeah…this place is dangerous for cute guys." Adrian says and Viktor smiles.

"That's true!" He places a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "You should be careful as well! Perhaps we can walk home with each other?" Viktor offers and Adrian blushes.

"Th-thanks."

* * *

><p>AN: What is this? I don't even-! Ugh, oh well. Sorry it took so long...school has been making me it's bitch and then I got super busy this weekend lD I will try to update faster from now on!


	10. Chapter 10

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Ten: Bad Friends Trio**_

* * *

><p>It's Lovino's first day off after starting work at that slave shop Roderich calls a restaurant, and he's going to enjoy it. Rather than spending time with his brothers or the insufferable man child living with them, he's going to go see Matthew and spend time with him. Maybe go to the movies, eat somewhere aside from that damned restaurant, or anything really. Just as long as it is away from those idiots who cause him headaches.<p>

Lovino gathers up his wallet and house keys before heading off to Matthew's.

"Lovi! Don't leave without saying goodbye!" Antonio whines, running over to him.

"Ugh…this is my day off, which means it's a day off from you and your stupid sign." Lovino grumbles, looking at him annoyed.

"Nobody grab-asses my Lovi." Antonio says with a strangely dark smile on his face.

"I-I'm not yours!" Lovino stutters, his face going bright red. "Now go spend time with those idiots you are always with at work when you aren't harassing me!" He orders and Antonio shrugs.

"I suppose I can go spend time with Gilbert and Francis. They are pretty awesome after all!" Antonio says, grinning.

"Oh yeah, awesome is totally the word I would use to describe you mischievous bastards. It's a wonder Roderich doesn't fire you all with your pranks." Lovino says and Antonio pouts.

"We aren't that bad…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino huffs.

"You know what everyone calls you three? The Bad Friends Trio!"

"Eh? How hurtful Lovi!" Antonio whines.

"Well, if the shoe fits." Lovino says, rolling his eyes.

"Brat." Antonio mumbles, rolling his eyes as well. "You go have fun with Matthew than. I'll have fun in my Bad Friends Trio."

"Don't do anything where I will have to bail you out of jail! Because I don't have the money and would sooner see you rot for your stupidity than to make myself poor getting you out." Lovino says and Antonio sighs sadly.

"I suppose that makes sense. I wouldn't want you to make yourself poor for my sake." Antonio grins. "I guess I'll just have to be a good boy, huh?"

"That's right you will!" Lovino says, before Antonio leans down and brings his face to the teen's.

"Want to promise it with a kiss?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes.

"L-like hell I do!"

"Just a small one on the cheek?" Antonio pouts.

"Wha-? You-! I don't-!" Lovino stutters and Antonio grins, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead.

"Have a good day, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, patting him on the head before heading back towards their room.

"WH-? YOU-! DAMNIT!" Lovino screams before stomping out of the apartment. He heads over to Matthew's in a slight daze. Such a small kiss, the kind he has received countless times by his brothers. Yet from Antonio it feels different. His mind got fuzzy and his heart began pounding in his ears. He almost couldn't even hear what Antonio said before leaving. The feeling was sickening in his opinion, yet he wants more.

"Ah! Hey Lovino, you are in rare…" Matthew stops when Lovino storms past him. "…Rage…um…anything of note happen today?" He asks as Lovino plops down on the couch annoyed.

"Ugh! I hate Antonio! The bastard is so…so…pushy! He kissed me today! On the damn cheek!" Lovino grumbles and Matthew laughs a little.

"The cheek? How horrible! The man should be jailed for such an assault!" Matthew teases and Lovino flips him off.

"Go fuck yourself." Lovino grumbles and Matthew laughs again, sitting beside him.

"Whatever you say. So where is this horrid pervert today?"

"He's off with your stupid boyfriend and Francis."

Matthew looks at him nervously. "Heh…is that so…?"

"…What is that look for?" Lovino asks pensively and Matthew coughs awkwardly.

"Well…you see…" Matthew mumbles, quickly cut off by the door slamming open.

"Ohhh I hate you ssooo much right now." Lovino groans as Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio come in.

"Lovi! What a coincidence!" Antonio says, grinning ear to ear.

"Get that shit eating grin off your face!" Lovino yells and Antonio winks.

"I swear it is purely coincidence! I guess no one wants us apart!" He teases and Lovino groans.

"Then everyone is against me…"

"Probably~!" Francis teases before sitting down beside him. "But it could be much worse, oui? At least we're a handsome bunch~!"

"Get. Away. Pervert." Lovino growls, pushing on him.

"I am just sitting next to you. calm down~!" Francis teases before a leg comes between them from over the couch.

"Don't mind if I join in~!" Antonio says, the now familiar dark smile on his face as he pushes between the two to sit beside Lovino. "Ah~! This is comfy, si?"

"Dear god I'm surrounded by idiots…" Lovino groans and Francis smirks.

"I suppose this is good as well!" Francis says, placing an arm around Antonio's shoulders. "He'll work too~!" He teases, smirking when he sees the expected reaction from Lovino; jealousy.

"No he won't!" Lovino growls, pulling Antonio away from Francis. "He might be an adult, be he's still an idiot when it comes to him being hit on!"

"…Lovi…I'm not being hit on…" Antonio says, looking at the boy confused.

"Yes you are! Francis goes after hot guys and girls! You fit that!" Lovino yells and Antonio blushes, making Francis laugh.

"L-Lovi…um…thanks…but…Francis…is in love right now." Antonio says awkwardly and Lovino pales.

"What was that?"

"Y-yeah…he's in love with a girl…the girl from Seychelles; I believe her name was Michelle or something…" Antonio mumbles and Francis nods.

"Oui~! And I never go after another person when I am in love~! I have morals, Lovi. Despite what you and some others may think." Francis says pointedly, making Lovino look at him confused.

"How admirable." Lovino mumbles. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Ok, unawesome conversations are over!" Gilbert exclaims and jumps onto the loveseat, waiting for Matthew to join him. "Let's watch a movie!"

"When I said movie…I meant at the theaters…and with JUST Matthew." Lovino says annoyed and Gilbert scoffs.

"This will be fun. Don't you like having a date night?" Gilbert asks sarcastically and Lovino blushes.

"This is not a date night!" Lovino huffs, looking to Antonio. "It isn't!"

"I know…" The Spaniard says dejectedly and Lovino nods.

"Good."

"Aw mon ami, it can be a date between us~!" Francis teases with Antonio, receiving a glare from Lovino.

"Shouldn't you be out dating Michelle? Leave Antonio alone." Lovino groans and Francis sighs.

"Easier said than done." Francis says dejectedly. "She won't date me."

"Ugh, you're such a coward! Even Antonio had the balls to go after the person he loved, and he was five at the time!" Lovino huffs and Francis raises a brow.

"Oui…but you now try to escape him." Francis points out and Lovino sighs.

"I still respect him though." He says, looking to Antonio. "And…I mean…I don't always try to escape him. In fact, I spend most of my time with him…so…if you love her…you should be more forward." Lovino mumbles awkwardly, making Antonio blush.

"Lovi-!"

"We're not on you right now, Antonio! I-I'm talking to Francis!" Lovino says quickly and Antonio smiles.

"Understood."

"So…you think if I acted like Antonio, it would be fine?" Francis asks and Lovino shrugs.

"If you prove any misconceptions about yourself wrong to her, I think it will be fine. I've seen the way she looks at you." Lovino says, looking at Francis. "She likes you…but something is keeping her away. Now quit your bitching, and flirting with Antonio, and go get your damn woman!"

"If that wasn't said so bitterly I would almost find it inspiring." Francis laughs and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Shut up and go."

"Oui~! I will leave the lovers here to enjoy a double date~!" He teases, dodging the pillow Lovino throws at him. "I will see you all later~!"

"I hate him." Lovino groans and Gilbert snickers.

"Doesn't matter! We can watch a movie now!" He says, turning on the DVD player on to reveal the movie 'March of the penguins'.

"What the hell? Get your damn bird fetish out of here!" Lovino yells and Gilbert flips him off.

"Shut up ya little brat!"

"Matthew make him put something good in!" Lovino commands.

"Antonio! Keep your bitch in line!" Gilbert yells.

"…They're exhausting…" Matthew sighs and Antonio laughs.

"Well, they are getting along in a way!" Antonio says and Matthew laughs.

"I don't see it…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, the edited version must not have saved the first time around...lD Anyways...here it is...


	11. Chapter 11

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Eleven: A date**_

* * *

><p>Lovino yawns, stretching out in his bed until his elbow hits a certain man. "You know…perhaps you should sleep on the couch."<p>

"But Lovi, I could never sleep somewhere that you are not." Antonio whines and Lovino shoots him a tired glare.

"You're really lucky we live alone. No parent would stand for you."

The Spaniard turns his body towards Lovino and smiles. "That's where you're wrong, Lovi. The only thing I've been really lucky in is finding you."

Lovino goes bright red and quickly turns away. "Ugh, you say such stupid things. Stop hanging out with Francis and learning cheesy lines!"

"But…I didn't learn anything from Francis…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino groans.

He yawns and sits up, looking to the clock. "We have to get ready for work. Get up."

"You know…we could sleep in longer if we just shared a shower." Antonio says, a small smirk on his face. "Conserving water helps the planet, after all."

Lovino stares at him surprised for a second before grabbing his pillow and smacking him with it. "That's it, no Francis for a week."

"Wha-? Lovi, I'm older than you. You can't tell me what to do." Antonio points out, rubbing his nose.

"That's a lie." Lovino says, looking down at him. "I own you."

Antonio stays silent for a minute, staring at him before speaking up. "That's hot."

"Stop hanging out with Francis!" Lovino yells, his face bright red. "Pervert!"

"It's not Francis!" Antonio says, now annoyed. "I've been here for three months! Three! If this doesn't progress…I'm gonna go back to being five. Then it won't only be you I won't have anymore, it'll be everyone I have met on the job, all of my friends that I have made. Sure I won't remember them when I go back…but…"

Lovino tenses up. "So you're trying to suck up to me so you can stay with your friends now…?"

"Huh…? No! That's not it, Lovi! I just don't want to lose any of you, so I figured I should stop being so laid back about all of this!" Antonio says. "Wh-what I really want to say is…um…l-let's…go on a date!"

Lovino stares at him in shock. "A-a date…? I'm not-!"

"Please Lovi, just give me a chance!"

"But-!" He stops himself, seeing the sadness on Antonio's face. "…Fine. But I have some conditions."

"Of course!" Antonio says and Lovino sighs.

"No treating me like a girl, no huge public displays of affection, and absolutely NO lines that Francis taught you. Don't try to deny they are Francis' lines because I have heard him say those before!" Lovino yells and Antonio smiles.

"Yes! Whatever you say!"

"J-just be yourself! Your awkward, overly loving, sickeningly happy self!"

Antonio nods. "Yes! Let's go on a date! Tonight! No, not at night time because I would hate to leave Feliciano and Marcello alone all night…oh! Let's go on one right after work! We can go get dinner together! It will be great!"

Lovino sighs. "Fine…fine."

They quickly get ready and head out to work. Antonio practically dances to each of his tables today and can't get rid of the large grin on his face. Lovino, however, is walking slower, an ever present blush on his face. The other waiters take notice and begin to take bets on what it could be, Roderich being in charge of the betting of course. They have decided it could be one of a few things; they had sex, Antonio kissed Lovino, or Lovino confessed his feelings. Roderich even ventured a guess that Lovino agreed to a date. After getting all their bets in, and before they head out, Daniel was voted on to ask Antonio.

"Hey! Antonio, what's up?" Daniel asks and the man smiles at him.

"Today is the best day ever, Daniel! Lovi agreed to a date!" Antonio coos and Daniel twitches.

"Son of a bitch, I lost!" He groans and Antonio looks at him confused. "Er…I mean…I...got to go." Daniel says, heading off to tell the others.

"Hm…how strange…" Antonio mumbles before going over to Lovino. "Lovi~! Works over~! Wanna go somewhere nice?"

Lovino sighs. "I already agreed to it, why keep asking?"

Antonio grins. "Because I just like to hear you say yes."

"I-idiot!" Lovino blushes, looking away embarrassed.

"Let's go~!" Antonio says, taking Lovino's hand and dragging him off to a nice restaurant nearby. They quickly order and wait, both trying to think of something to talk about. "So would you like to get some food for your brothers?"

"They are perfectly capable of feeding their selves." Lovino mumbles, growing nervous.

"True, they are great cooks, like you! Maybe they will join the restaurant as well!"

"Absolutely not! I would never have them work in that shady place! My brothers will never work for Roderich!" Lovino huffs and Antonio laughs a little.

"Si, si, I understand mi querido~!" Antonio says before they both fall silent again.

"You know…it's strange to see you at a loss for words." Lovino says after a good ten minutes of silence.

"I-I know…it's just…I'm trying to find things to say that will be impressive." Antonio mumbles and Lovino sighs.

"I live with you, Antonio, you don't have to be fake or anything to impress me…" He looks away shyly. "I-if I'm here with you I obviously find you impressive enough…"

Antonio's eyes light up and he leans forward. "Really Lovi?" He asks and Lovino blushes.

"D-don't let it get to your head!"

"Too late~! Oh! Lovi! At the end of dates Francis said people kiss. So…I was wondering…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino goes bright red.

"N-no! No kiss on the lips!" Lovino says and Antonio smirks.

"So…it can be somewhere else?"

"…Shit…"

Antonio laughs. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, Lovi!"

Lovino sighs and looks at Antonio curiously. "Do you…wish you got to live out the fifteen years between the age you were to the age you are?"

Antonio looks at him confused. "Why do you ask that?"

"It's a long time, where you gain a lot of real life experience. So far your life has been pretty controlled. Home to work to hanging out with friends. You've never experienced real opposition, aside from in your family, and you've never had the chance to…well…live." Lovino explains. "Wouldn't you like to have that option?"

"Are you saying you want me to become young again?" Antonio asks, a horrified look on his face.

"N-no! I really don't, but I just…I want you to…experience life…real life." Lovino says and Antonio sighs.

"I have a good sixty years to experience all of that. I'm honestly happy I got out of the high school drama, from what I've heard and seen on TV it is horrible."

"Well…that's true…you weren't missing out much with that…but still."

Antonio smiles. "I don't regret anything that I have done so far. Well…perhaps my wording when I made my wish, but aside from that I truly regret nothing."

Lovino frowns. "If you say so…"

"Do you wish I never did it?" Antonio asks and Lovino smiles a little.

"Not at all. I am really glad…we got to meet…which I've told you before so stop fishing!" Lovino adds annoyed and Antonio laughs.

"Lovi, you're so cute~!" Antonio coos and Lovino blushes.

The rest of the date goes nicely, the dinner is good and Antonio even gets Lovino to smile and laugh. At the end of the date, after Antonio pays, they head back home.

"Lovino…um…is it possible to…get a kiss…?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes.

"A-a kiss…? But…um…I..." Lovino stares at the ground embarrassed.

Antonio sighs to himself before smiling at him. "Don't worry, Lovi, we don't have to."

Lovino comes to a stop, a few feet from their apartment. "Antonio…" He mumbles and Antonio looks at him confused.

"What is it Lovi?" Antonio asks before Lovino grabs his shirt collar and pulls him down, pressing an awkward kiss to his forehead. "L-Lovi…?"

Lovino goes bright red and let's go of him, pushing him toward the house. "Let's go! Let's go!" He exclaims before coming to a stop near the apartment's parking lot.

"Hm? Lovi, what is it?" Antonio asks, looking at the group of cars.

"M-my dad's…car…is in there." Lovino says. "H-he's here…"

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, there dad will appear. About damn time, AM I RIGHT?


	12. Chapter 12

**If it's Love**

_**Chapter Twelve: Daddy's home**_

* * *

><p>Lovino looks to a now nervous Antonio. "Um…so…we should tread lightly." He says. "God only knows what Feliciano and Marcello have said about you…"<p>

Antonio sighs. "Well…I should have known…he was bound to come back sooner or later…if only it wasn't after our date…"

Lovino huffs. "I don't see why that matters. It's not like you were gonna get lucky anyways."

"Hmmm…I don't know…I think my chances were pretty good for at least a kiss on the lips, to follow that one on the cheek." Antonio says, smirking a little.

"Tch, as if." Lovino grumbles, bringing the two of them back to the apartment. He opens the door and heads in with Antonio to see his father seated with his brothers on the couch.

Unlike him and his brothers, their father is muscular. Not an obnoxious muscular, simply a well-built man. He is obviously their father though, as is evident by his hair. Not only the shade but the strange curls in it that have always confused Antonio.

"Welcome home, papa." Lovino says and the man turns to see him.

"Mio Lovino! How are-?" He stops midsentence and stares at Antonio. "Who is that?" The man asks, a dark glare now on his previously carefree face.

"I'm Antonio…" Antonio mumbles and goes to say more, quickly being interrupted by Lovino.

"He is Francis' cousin who had to leave his apartment because his father and mother are getting a divorce and his father decided to stay with him, which leads to him witnessing fights between the two constantly." Lovino explains, surprising the three in the room who know the truth with his ability to lie on the spot. "Ah…but I suppose that was probably too much information…" He says in a far too realistic way.

"I see…family troubles. I'm their father Romulus. How old are you?" Romulus asks and Antonio looks at him nervously.

"Twenty…" He mumbles and Romulus nods.

"I see…and you are helping my sons with rent and food, right?" Romulus asks and Antonio nods.

"Of course! I wouldn't just come here and mooch off of them! I've been sure to help them in every way I can!" Antonio says and Romulus leans back in his chair.

"Where were you with my son just now? You know he is still just a teenager." Romulus points out, glaring at Antonio.

"We were returning from work." Antonio answers without missing a beat.

"Lovino…why did you let some stranger into the house?" Romulus asks and Lovino sighs.

"He's not a stranger…I know him well from Matthew and Francis. He's just a guy who needed help that I trusted enough to let in…and he's helping us out a lot." Lovino says, a little annoyed.

"Someone you will defend from your father? Antonio must be pretty important…" Romulus says, looking at Antonio darkly.

"Leave him alone." Lovino takes Antonio's hand and stares at his father annoyed.

Romulus sighs heavily. "My son has a crush on a grown man…I gave my boy daddy issues…"

"WHAT? I don't have daddy issues and I don't have a crush on that stupid man!" Lovino huffs, pushing Antonio's hand away for emphasis

"Uh…right…" Antonio mumbles before going up to Romulus. "I believe we should have a talk. In private from the kids." He says, both their eyes drifting towards the annoyed Lovino.

"Agreed. Come with me outside." Romulus orders and both men leave to go downstairs. Once outside, Romulus leads Antonio to the parking lot and leans against his car. "Is what Lovino said true about you?" He asks and Antonio sighs.

"It…is. I am Francis' cousin. I also assure you that there is nothing between Lovino and I." Antonio lies and Romulus stares at him.

"I don't know if I believe that…" Romulus says before sighing. "However, my son is determined to keep you. I suppose I will get to know you and you can stay. Under my conditions. Number one, you will never be alone with Lovino. Number two, you will never touch him for anything more than a handshake or maybe a pat on the back. Number three is no being around him half naked in anyway, and finally no flirting with him. Understand?"

Antonio stares at him in shock for a minute, still registering all of the commands. "I-I...do…I'll behave."

"Excellent. Because if you don't…" Romulus smiles darkly. "I have sources who will take care of you."

"…Understood…" Antonio says, suddenly realizing where Lovino gets his sketchiness from.

"Great! Let's go inside!" Romulus says, smiling at him and leading him inside.

"Ah! Dad didn't kill him!" Feliciano exclaims happily.

"Glad to see it." Marcello says, smiling at the man.

Lovino comes in from the kitchen and looks the two men over. "Oh. Hey you two." He says before turning and leaving the room.

"L-Lovi! I have to talk to you!" Antonio says and Lovino looks at him curiously.

"Oh…? Alright then…" He mumbles, leading Antonio into another room.

"Don't be looonnnng~!" Romulus coos, Antonio catching the underline threat in it that Lovino's oblivious to.

"We won't, chill out." Lovino says and Antonio internally screams until they get in the room. "So, what is it?"

"YOU'RE FATHER IS A CREEPY, SCARY MAN! HE WANTS TO KILL ME!" Antonio screams and Lovino stares at him surprised.

"H-huh?"

"He knows people who will 'take care' of me if I break his rules which include not sleeping with you, flirting with you, touching you, and a few other things!"

Lovino shrugs. "So what? He doesn't actually have people and he'll be gone in a few days."

"I-!" Antonio stops and looks at him surprised. "Wait…do you…want me to keep doing all of those things?" He asks and Lovino blushes.

"I-I didn't say that! That is just who you are, and I'm saying you can be yourself when he leaves." Lovino mumbles. "It's not like…I like when you do those things…not particularly…"

Antonio smiles. "If I wasn't so terrified of your father, I would hug you right now."

Lovino looks down shyly. "Coward…"

Antonio laughs a little. "Is that your way to provoke a hug? Well, rest assure I will give you more than enough when he leaves~!"

Lovino blushes. "F-fuck off! I don't want your damn hugs! I hope he never leaves!" He exclaims before quickly leaving the room, followed by an amused Antonio.

When they arrive back out they see Romulus and Lovino's brothers playing the wii, arguing over cheating and other childish things, Romulus doing it the most since he lost the worst.

"I just want you to know…that man throwing a hissy fit over Mario Cart is the man you are scared of." Lovino points out, smirking at Antonio. "Feel proud of yourself?" He asks and Antonio sighs.

"Your family is going to kill me." Antonio sighs sadly and Lovino shrugs.

"Dad is only going to be here for two days. You'll live." Lovino says and Antonio smiles a little.

"Thank-!"

"What are you two standing so close for? Lovino get over here and sit next to your papa!" Romulus orders and Lovino sighs, going and sitting beside him. "Good boy. We sure don't need you near some pervert."

"Whatever you say dad." Lovino groans as Antonio sits in a chair to the side.

After a long night of playing the wii, including Romulus and Antonio going against one another and Antonio subtly throwing the game, everyone heads to bed.

"Night!" Feliciano and Marcello say before heading to their rooms.

"Good night Antonio, da-" Lovino gets cut off by Romulus wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Oh no, no, Lovino~! We're going to have a sleep over tonight! It's been so long! We can make forts in your room and tell scary stories!" Romulus says and Lovino blushes at the amused look on Antonio's face.

"W-we've never done that! Shut up, dad!" Lovino whines and Antonio laughs a little.

"Well, we're off Antonio. If you try to sneak in at any point…" Romulus glares at him darkly. "You will quickly be lacking some very important appendages."

"R-right sir…" Antonio says nervously, an uneasy smile on his face as they walk away. "I think I hate their dad…"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I've had to catch up on work since I missed a whole week of classes from being sick and shit and now is the finals week with all the tests! DX So if this happens to be spastic and off, I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**If It's Love **

_**Chapter Thirteen: An Important Decision**_

* * *

><p>Romulus wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling a slight breeze. He only has a few days to go until he must return to Italy and nothing could make him sadder. He misses his boys, every day and every night. They are his world, the reason he does what he does. It kills him to leave them on their own. Honestly though, what kills him more now, is that there is someone else here to take care of them.<p>

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a name he never heard before that belongs to a man he never heard before. This strange man has moved into his home, befriended his sons, gotten a job to help care for them, and serves as an older role model. All of these things are Romulus' job, yet some strange man is doing them with ease. It makes Romulus jealous, he's aware of this, and makes him just want to hold his boys close and keep Antonio away.

Acting on this thought, Romulus reaches out to where his son Lovino should be laying, only to touch air. "Where…?" He mumbles, getting out of bed and looking around. Lovino was never one to wake up in the middle of the night to do anything simple like go to the bathroom, no, every time his eldest woke in the middle of the night it was because something was wrong. Romulus walks down the hall quietly and pokes his head out to the living room, where the enemy sleeps, to see Lovino out there.

He's not talking with Antonio, not moving, not watching TV. All the boy is doing is sitting at the feet of the sleeping man on the couch, hugging his knees. The image makes Romulus want to go over and punch the oblivious sleeping man for being who his son went to, but more than that, for not being up to comfort his boy.

As if on cue, Antonio rolls over on the couch, mumbling something in an almost childlike voice and rubbing his eyes. He looks up and sees Lovino, quickly sitting up and on the other side of the couch.

"That's right you don't touch my boy." Romulus grumbles to himself, watching the two.

"L-Lovi! What are you doing out here? If your father sees you sitting with me alone in the middle of the night he'll probably castrate me on the spot!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino remains silent. "…Lovi…?" The Spaniard mumbles, scooting closer to the boy. "Is everything okay?"

"He's leaving soon…" Lovino says quietly and Antonio frowns.

"Ah, right…that's a bad thing." Antonio jokes, Romulus making a mental note to torture him extra tomorrow. "I-I mean…look, Lovi, I'm sure he doesn't want to leave. He loves you all, which is why he hates me so much…" He says, placing an arm around the boy. "It's not like he won't be back, he needs this job."

Lovino looks at him annoyed. "And just when did you start defending my father?"

"When I realized that he isn't what I thought he was. I still don't agree with being in another country from your children, but he's not a horrible man. He does it for you and loves you." Antonio says, pulling Lovino closer.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" Lovino mumbles. "I already know these things. I know all of his 'noble' reasons. I would still prefer him to live here with a crappy job rather than there with a great job."

"Then tell him that." Antonio says and Lovino glares.

"What good would that do? He won't do it! He believes this is what's best!" Lovino yells.

"Now, now, calm down." Antonio whispers, petting Lovino's hair. "I'm sure he would listen."

"He would listen, feel bad, but not do it." Lovino grumbles. "I know this for a fact because Marcello asked him once. he told him 'we would rather have you here than your money' and my dad frowned, hugged him, and said 'I will be here as much as I can, but I must take care of you anyway I can'."

Antonio sighs. "Alright, alright…I get it. So…is there anything you want me to do to help you feel better?"

Lovino sighs and looks away. "No…just don't make me go back to my room."

Antonio looks at him scared. "B-but if you sleep out here…your dad will-!"

Lovino looks at him darkly. "Who are you scared of pissing off? A man who will be gone in a few days…or me?" He asks and Antonio gulps nervously.

"You're being creepy again."

"I know." Lovino says. "But the question still remains."

Antonio looks away to the floor. "I-I guess…it would probably be you…"

"That's right. Now move so I can lie down on the couch." Lovino commands and Antonio sighs.

"Can't you just go back to bed? The couch is so small there's no way we can both sleep on here without spoon-!" Antonio goes silent and smiles down at Lovino. "Why Lovi, you sly little boy~!"

Lovino glares at him. "Keep your damn fantasies to yourself, idiot! I don't want to spoon with your sorry ass!"

"Spoon with me, or return to your room. Those are the choices." Antonio challenges and Lovino twitches.

"Fine! I'll go back to bed!" Lovino huffs, standing up to leave, but stops when Antonio reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"Lovi, come here." Antonio says, gently pulling him closer.

Lovino blushes a little as Antonio brings his free hand into the boy's hair and brings his face down to the Spaniard's. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Please cheer up, mi querido. I hate seeing you sad." Antonio whispers before leaning up and pressing his lips against Lovino's left and right cheeks. "Now go to bed."

Lovino stands there in silent shock for a moment before going bright red and kicking Antonio in the shin. "Did I say you could do that?" He yells and Antonio holds his shin, pouting.

"Y-you didn't say I couldn't…"

"Well you can't! Idiot!" Lovino huffs before stomping out of the room and into the hallway, coming to a stop at the corner. "…When did that whole get in the wall…? It looks like someone punched it…" He mumbles, quickly shrugging it off and going to bed where Romulus is pretending to sleep.

After waiting about twenty minutes for his son to fall asleep, Romulus sneaks out of the bed and goes to the living room where Antonio is. "Get up." He orders, Antonio quickly complying and sitting up.

"Yes sir?" Antonio asks nervously, noticing a red mark on Romulus' knuckles.

"My son came out here to talk to you." Romulus says and Antonio nods. "He trusts you, for whatever reason."

Antonio looks at him confused. "Do you want me to apologize for that? Because I won't. Lovino needs people he can trust, people who will love him no matter what, who aren't related to him."

"I agree." Romulus says, sighing heavily and sitting on the couch next to the man. "I know you aren't Francis' cousin, or whatever Lovino's lie was. I don't need the truth for now, but there are things about you I have noticed. You have some maturity, but then there are things about you that are so innocent and basic…it's like a young child's mentality." He points out and Antonio pales. "Don't get me wrong, I am not calling you handicapped. I'm also not calling you the typical immature for an adult either."

"You are very observant sir." Antonio says nervously. "I would tell you the truth, but nothing I say can ever convince you it's actually true."

Romulus looks at him seriously. "Are you doing anything illegal?"

"No."

"Do you want to do anything bad to any of my sons?"

"Of course not! They're like brothers to me!" Antonio exclaims. "W-well…except Lovino…"

"…How did you meet my son?" Romulus asks. "I demand to know that much."

Antonio sighs. "He…helped me. I was greatly upset about something and he took care of me." He smiles sadly. "It made me want to help him in return…although I'm not sure if I'm helpful or stressful for him…"

"Because you're in love with him?"

"Ah! I-I-!"

Romulus groans. "Oh shut up, I know what this is. If he didn't return the feelings I would have kicked you out the first night…" He says, sighing. "It's not your feelings for him that bother me…it's the fact you have taken my spot."

Antonio twitches. "L-Lovi sees me as his dad?" He yells in horror and Romulus smacks the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Right there! The childishness! Of course he doesn't see you as his dad you dumbass! You simply do all the things I should be doing for my sons!" Romulus yells and Antonio relaxes a little.

"Oh thank god…" He sighs in relief before looking to Romulus. "You know…I might provide them with some things that you think are your jobs…but I can never be a fill-in for you. Aside from the obvious reason why with Lovino, Feliciano and Marcello would never see me as a father either. They have a father they love, a father who treats them like gold…" Antonio smiles sadly. "I envy them, and moving the fear aside, I admire you. Before you came back, I have never seen such kindness from a parent…I'll admit I was counting down the days til you left on that first day…but now I wish you wouldn't, because you make them so happy."

Romulus sighs and sits back in his seat. "Yes, I know. I know what is best for them, don't worry about their happiness."

Antonio nods. "I won't then." He says before looking at Romulus expectantly.

"What is that look for?" Romulus asks and Antonio smiles a little.

"So does this mean we're friends~?" Antonio coos and Romulus stares at him for a moment before laughing.

"You are a strange one, Antonio!" He says before standing up. "I suppose…I will accept you as one of my friends…for now."

Antonio's smile widens. "I'm glad to hear that!"

"Uhuh…good night then, Antonio." Romulus says, heading out of the living room.

"Oh, Romulus!" Antonio calls and the man looks back. "Please try not to punch holes in the wall unless you intend to pay for them."

Romulus looks at him surprised for a second. "Of course I intend to pay for it, you nosey man."

"Says the man who was spying on his son earlier." Antonio teases and Romulus looks at him annoyed.

"This friendship isn't that strong yet, don't piss me off."

"Ah! S-sorry sir!" Antonio exclaims before Romulus heads to his room for the night.

The next three days fly by fast, too fast for Romulus and his sons. Finally, regretfully, the time comes for Romulus to return to Italy. The five of them gather around his car, him hugging his sons repeatedly for a good twenty minutes.

"Now boys, before I go…there's something you should know." Romulus says, catching everyone's attention. "In about nine months, I will return." He tells them, watching a disappointed expression come to their faces. "However! It will not be for a simple visit. It will be forever."

All three brothers look at him happily, hugging him one last time while thanking him repeatedly.

"So…what is your plan for work here?" Lovino asks and Romulus grins.

"I'm going to become a high-up man and get my own American branch for our company! If that somehow doesn't work out, then I will just come and get a job similar to it in an American company." He explains and kisses the three boys on the forehead before looking at Antonio with a smirk. "Enjoy your alone time while you can." He says before getting into the car and leaving.

"Oh god! If I stay an adult…that sneaky bastard is gonna cock-block like crazy…" Antonio whispers to himself, earning a confused look from Lovino.

"What did you just say?" Lovino asks and Antonio sighs.

"Oh nothing…I was just realizing where you got your evilness from…"

"Huh?"

Antonio frowns. "I feel my happy ending just keeps getting further and further away…"

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Antonio...poor, poor Antonio. HOW COULD SOMEONE TORTURE HIM SO! (Trololololol~)


	14. Chapter 14

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Budding Feelings**_

* * *

><p>Lovino's father is gone, Marcello and Feliciano are at the house with their boyfriends running amuck, and he himself is sitting on a swing in the McDonalds playground. The scene is far too familiar, familiar to that day six months ago when he met Antonio. Yes, that's right, it's been six months since Antonio made that wish and Lovino's life became a ridiculous and cheesy bullshit shoujo manga that Kiku would read or write. It's bullshit and he hates it…probably. Maybe.<p>

The truth is that he is possibly, maybe, a little more into Antonio than he would like to. He loved Antonio in a family way at first but now he's not so sure that's all it is. Receiving so little as a smile or touch from Antonio now sends his heart racing and makes his whole body heat up. It drives him insane. He is now debating if it's actually a crush. Would a kiss from someone with a crush be enough to keep him an adult?

"Lovi, what are you doing here?" Antonio asks, coming up behind him and holding the ropes of the swing. "Reliving good memories~?"

Lovino blushes and looks back at him annoyed. "Who said the memories are any good?"

Antonio smiles down at him. "They have me in them, of course they are good." He points out before looking around the child-filled park. "Let's go somewhere nicer…more secluded. I saw this nice field nearby. It has a hill and beautiful flowers and this large tree for shade! A great place for a second date!"

Lovino stares at the ground embarrassed. "I-I...never said we would have a second date!"

"Of course we will! We will go on more dates until you love me!" Antonio says determinedly and Lovino gets uneasy.

"I-I...don't…" He sighs in defeat. "Whatever, be prepared to go on a lot then."

The Spaniard looks at him surprised. "Ah…" He grins, hugging Lovino from behind excitedly. "Of course! I'll go on a thousand if that's what it takes! A million even!"

"Th-that's a lot to work into six months…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio frowns a little.

"You're right…we should get started on it quickly! Let's go!" Antonio says, dragging him off the swings and out of the park. He leads him to the field he discussed and plops down in a field of baby blue eyes. Around them are other flowers such as rose mallows, bird's foot trefoil, blanket flowers, butterfly weed and scarlet flax. It's beautiful, if not a little overkill, but that's definitely Antonio's style.

"Antonio...if a bug comes you better take the sting for me." Lovino says and Antonio laughs.

"Of course, mi chiquito bonito~!" Antonio coos, kissing him on the cheek.

"S-stop that, damnit!" Lovino huffs, crossing his arms.

"Fine, fine…" Antonio lies down in the flowers, looking up at Lovino. "You know…a part of me wants to do something with these flowers for you." He says, reaching out and playing with a baby blue next to Lovino. "I would if I was still five."

Lovino sighs. "You are still like a five year old. In a lot of ways. Even dad picked up on it." He groans, looking back to Antonio, seeing him messing with a flower. "Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Wait, wait!" Antonio says, focusing on the flower before holding out his hand. "Here, give me your left hand."

Lovino looks at him confused. "My…left hand…?" He asks, doing as he commanded anyways.

"Wait for it…" Antonio says, sliding a flower-ring on Lovino's finger. "There!"

Lovino looks down at it and become a dark shade of red. "Ah!"

"Haha! You look like a tomato~!" Antonio coos, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "I could just eat you up." He whispers in Lovino's ear, making the boy cover it and back up to the tree.

"C-cut that out! You need to-! To pull it back, idiot!" Lovino stutters, far too flustered to think about what he's saying. "You can't just go around doing grand romantic gestures! You can't! It's embarrassing and too much and when-!" He looks down shyly. "When you…do that stupid stuff it makes me feel weird…"

Antonio looks at him surprised. "Lovino…you…" He gets up and crawls over to Lovino, pressing their foreheads together. "You like me already, don't you?"

"I-I don't…love you." Lovino stutter out and Antonio grins.

"But you like me."

"I might! Alright? I might! But you need someone to love you and I don't know if I'm there yet! No…I know I'm not there yet. Don't expect me to be overnight either! And don't think these grand gestures will make it go faster! I'll fall for you if or when I'm damn well ready!"

Antonio smiles and leans forward, kissing the top of Lovino's nose. "I can wait. I love you and I will wait, even if it takes the next six months, as long as you realize it before it's too late I don't care."

Lovino looks away awkwardly before pushing him back. "J-just get off!

"Si, si, lo siento!" Antonio says, lying down next to him. "It's so nice out here, isn't it?"

"…Yeah." Lovino mumbles, leaning against the tree. "You have good taste. In some things."

Antonio looks at him amused. "What does that mean?"

"Well…you have bad taste in people." Lovino says. "I mean, come on, you're friends with Francis and Gilbert for Christ sake! And you are into someone who didn't want anything to do with you!"

"At first." Antonio corrects, smiling up at him lazily. "Now you like me, so I'd say I have good taste." He closes his eyes and lies his head on Lovino's lap. "Ti amo."

"S-stop…you're so ridiculously embarrassing!" Lovino groans. The two of them fall silent, Antonio soon falling asleep in Lovino's lap. Quickly getting restless, Lovino places Antonio down next to him, laying the man's head on his coat. After making sure Antonio's still asleep, Lovino gets up and goes about making something for him.

An hour later, Antonio wakes up when something is gently placed on his head. "Hn…?" He groans, opening his eyes and seeing Lovino on top of him placing something on his head. "What is this…?" Antonio asks, reaching up to feel a crown of flowers.

"I'm not giving you a damned ring, but I will give you…this." Lovino says awkwardly and Antonio laughs.

"Lovi you are just way too cute! I love you so much~!" He coos, sitting up and hugging an embarrassed Lovino.

"Get! Off! It's just some damned flowers!"

"A crown of flowers!" Antonio corrects. "I gave you a simple ring, but you gave me a whole crown~!"

"Stop being so damn touchy today! Damnit, when is dad coming back?" Lovino groans, trying to escape his grasp.

"Ugh, don't mention that evil troll!" Antonio grumbles. "He's so horrible to me! Like I'm some kind of pervert!"

"Can you not see what you're doing? You ARE some kind of pervert!" Lovino groans, struggling more in his grasp.

"Says the boy on my lap." Antonio teases.

"I-I shouldn't have said anything! You are becoming too high and mighty! I don't love you so stop getting ahead of yourself!" Lovino hisses, his complaints falling on deaf ears.

"Hmm…I wonder if your dad will let me marry you when you're old enough…" Antonio muses and Lovino twitches.

"WHAT?"

"I'll probably have to bribe him for it though…maybe you can ask. No, it is my job to ask for your hand in marriage, I'll be a man and do it." He rambles, going on and on until Lovino clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Lovino groans before getting up off of him and crossing his arms. "Look, I-I'm getting bored here…so…we need to get food."

Antonio smiles softly at him. "My treat, I'm assuming?"

"That's right. You're trying to rack up a thousand dates in six months, you had better step it up." Lovino says, sidestepping the impending hug from Antonio. "Come on. You're taking me somewhere nice."

"Whatever you say, mi querido~!" Antonio coos, leading him to a nearby restaurant.

"T-take off the damn crown, idiot!" Lovino groans.

"No way! I love this crown, I won't take it off!"

"We aren't going to a nice place with that damned crown!"

Antonio smirks. "You're still wearing the ring."

"Th-that's different!" Lovino exclaims, blushing bright red. "It's more subtle than the damn crown!"

"Well, if going somewhere nice means I can't wear it, then we are going to a fast food place and getting it to go." Antonio says stubbornly.

"God you're such a fucking child!" Lovino groans, grabbing his wrist and leading him off to a fast food place.

* * *

><p>AN: Fluffy, fluffers, fluffingness. Yep. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Five more months to go! Which will probably be six or seven more chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

**If it's Love**

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Future Ruined**_

* * *

><p>It's been nine months since Antonio came into Lovino's life now. Lovino's busy with school recently as well, making their time together less and driving Antonio insane. There's only three months left until Lovino has to correctly state his own feelings to Arthur. It shouldn't be difficult, right? Well, wrong. He's still not sure what kind of love it is, or if it's the same thing it was back then but stronger; loving the attention and affection and not wanting him to leave. But isn't that love as well? Probably?<p>

Lovino sighs to himself, contemplating all of this in his study hall until Arthur comes up. "You…what the hell do you want?"

"Three months left, Lovino. So tell me, do you think you are in love yet?" Arthur asks, not in a mean way, but in a truly curious way.

"I...think I might be." Lovino admits and Arthur looks at him amused.

"Do you want to kiss Antonio? Have sex with him? Being 'in love' includes those, you know."

"I know what it includes! I don't know if I want to do those with him, so back off! There is platonic love as well, you know!"

"Do you think that is what Antonio would want? You would be better off lying to me so he can return to five than make him suffer a platonic relationship with someone he worked so hard to get." Arthur scoffs and Lovino stands up, slamming his hands on the table in rage.

"WHY DO YOU WANT US APART?" He yells, getting the attention of the class, all of which are too scared now to come near them.

"I like Antonio, he is a good kid! Annoying, but good! You think it's fair for him to be strung along like this by you for nine months? Constantly wondering 'does he or doesn't he?' and fearing you might not and he will lose it all! You should just give him up and let him go back to the childhood you robbed him of!" Arthur yells back and Lovino looks at him surprised.

"I...never…"

"Thought about what you are doing to him? Of course not! You're so greedy, Lovino!" Arthur scolds and Lovino glares.

"Not that, you idiot! I know damn well what I'm doing to him and I feel like shit about it! However, that 'childhood' I robbed him of wouldn't have been good anyways! You know how his parents were? Tell me how that is a good way to be raised!"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Ugh…we're getting to many stares, come with me." He says, taking Lovino's wrist and dragging him out of the room, the teacher allowing it since Arthur is the student body president. They go past his office, past all the classrooms, and finally stop at the roof. "Alright now, Lovino. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this sort of stuff…but it needs to be said, apparently." He lets out a frustrated sighs and leans against the fence surrounding the roof top. "Antonio wasn't going to be living there much longer. You were never supposed to find him."

Lovino's eyes widen in shock. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"The way it was supposed to happen was you were supposed to get really angry with your brothers and go home to rage, not the park. While you were at home Antonio would be in the same spot, crying still. This time, however, he would be found by Roderich as he walks by. Not being much of a child person Roderich would bring the child to the police immediately where they would find out he was being abused. As we both know, Roderich does not stand for such crimes and he would make it his personal duty to get the boy's mother and her boyfriend arrested.

"Once they were arrested Antonio was to go live with his aunt and uncle in Spain and grow up happy and healthy." Arthur says and looks away. "He was going to stay there for the rest of his life, never see his parents again, become a great chef with a world famous restaurant and be surrounded by friends and family."

Lovino winces and looks down. "And…would he get married…?" He asks weakly and Arthur sighs.

"Yes. He was to marry an Italian girl named Chiara. They were going to have three children; two boys and one girl." Arthur says and Lovino feels his heart sink.

"…I'm keeping him from all of that…?" He mumbles. "I'm keeping him…from a loving family…great childhood…and…a wife and kids…?"

"That's right." Arthur says, feeling a little guilty as he sees the crushed look on Lovino's face.

"I'm…going to prevent the birth of three children…" Lovino looks at Arthur. "Would they be good kids? Like Antonio?"

"They would be great children with amazing futures ahead of themselves as well." Arthur answers.

"I...I see…" Lovino covers his face with his hands and falls to the floor. "I can't do it…I can't prevent the birth of these children and the true happiness of Antonio…"

Arthur sits down next to him and awkwardly places a hand on Lovino's back. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you."

"Of course you should have! I...I'm just being selfish…" Lovino sniffles and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "I know what I need to do…but I don't want to do it. I don't know if I can bring myself to let him go…"

Arthur pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Lovino. "You were an accidental player in this whole thing, and for that I apologize. I don't know how this happened…"

"What…is my future going to be like…?" Lovino asks weakly and Arthur frowns.

"I really can't tell you that."

"But you have to! I need to know if I can get over Antonio. just tell me if I find someone."

Arthur groans. "You are going to get me in way too much trouble…but yes, you are destined to meet a beautiful Spanish woman when you go to college. The two of you would have two children, a boy and a girl."

Lovino remains silent for a minute, thinking about what that could be like, before shaking his head. "I don't want it. I don't want anyone but Antonio…"

"Lovino…"

"IF I think this way…maybe…maybe Antonio would as well…" He stands up and hands Arthur his handkerchief. "I have to go."

Arthur watches Lovino run off and begins to gently hit the back of his head against the door. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I need to keep my big mouth shut."

Lovino runs out of the school, making sure he isn't seen by any of the teachers, and heads straight to the apartment. Slamming the door open and goes to the living room where Antonio is lounging, enjoying his day off. "Antonio!" He calls and Antonio jumps up surprised.

"L-Lovi? What are you doing home?" Antonio asks and Lovino sits down next to him.

"I...wanted to ask you something…"

The Spaniard grins and places a hand on Lovino's head. "Ask away~!"

"If you had the choice…would you like children…? O-of your own…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio looks at him shocked.

"A-ah…wha…? Lovi…th-this is kind of…"

"Just answer the damned question!" Lovino yells and Antonio frowns.

"I don't…get what's going on here…but of course I would, in a perfect world I could have you and we could have children with both of our genes…but that won't happen." Antonio says, wrapping his arms around Lovino's now shaking shoulders. "And I'm fine with that. I don't need those kind of things if I have you. More than anything else I could possibly get in the future; success, children, a healthy family…I just want you."

"Are you sure about that? I mean…let's say, hypothetically, you could get the chance to become five again and go to Spain to live with an aunt and uncle. Then let's say, again completely just off the top of my head, you own a restaurant and meet a girl and fall in love and have three children. Wouldn't that be perfect?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs.

"That's oddly specific for off the top of your head. Is this why you came home? Your mind wandered to such a strange place in class?" Antonio asks before petting Lovino's hair. "You're going to get in trouble tomorrow."

"Just answer the damn question!" Lovino practically screams, making Antonio let him go.

"Lovino…I don't know how many ways I can say this…" He sighs, cupping Lovino's face to make him look at Antonio. "I don't want any of that. I have no interest in being with some strange woman and starting a family, I don't want to have a new family, and any success I can achieve is nothing without those I care about now by my side. It's not just you, you know. I do have family. I have Marcello, Feliciano, Gilbert, Francis, and Matthew. They are like brothers to me now, all of them. And I have friends, good friends I love. I have a job I love with all the people I love and most of all I have the person I love." Antonio says. "No one could replace you. This woman could be the most beautiful person in the world and I would still choose you."

Lovino goes bright red and feels a large weight lifted off of his chest. "A-and you're sure about this? Like, really sure? Those idiots are seriously better than a childhood with a loving aunt and uncle?"

"Yes, 'those idiots' are the best family I ever want to know." Antonio answers, grinning. "Do you feel better now?"

"You could be throwing something great away…" Lovino mumbles.

"Why do I care about great when I have amazing?" Antonio asks and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Okay, fine, whatever. You're becoming annoyingly cheesy so I'm going to end this conversation." Lovino groans and Antonio laughs.

"If you say so~!" He coos. "So…taking that reaction from a simple 'what-if' scenario…could I assume my Lovi is in love with me now?"

Lovino blushes. "I-! A-assume what you want…" He says in defeat. It's probably true anyways. All he has to do is make sure that he himself knows for sure in three months. Three short months.

* * *

><p>AN: GAAHH ANTONIO! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMNED CHEESY! IT KILLS ME TO WRITE YOU HALF THE TIME! *Cough*Yes, the two women are their genderbends XD And...um...hm...probably only two or three more chapters left.


	16. Chapter 16

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Sixteen: A ruined night?**_

* * *

><p>Lovino has two months left, he's made his intentions perfectly clear to Arthur, and now he just has to put them to the test. What kind of test? A kiss. If he enjoys kissing Antonio then he will know exactly what he feels. It's a perfect, fool proof test! All he has to do is take Antonio on the perfect date, get him completely alone and ask him to kiss him, which Lovino knows he will happily do.<p>

He explains it to Matthew, sitting in the Canadian's bedroom and watching the amused look on his friend's face. "What…is that all about?"

"All that trouble for a kiss? Shouldn't you just go up to him and ask for one? I mean…does it truly matter if people are around? Or if you have the perfect date beforehand?" Matthew asks in exasperation. "You like to complicate things, don't you?"

"I do not! I don't want to have a bunch of people around because it will make me so nervous I won't realize what I'm doing! I will be so horrified that I won't know if I truly enjoy kissing him! As for a date…is that so wrong? I just want it to be perfect…to build up…so I'll definitely want to kiss him." Lovino mumbles awkwardly. "It's not me being difficult…probably…"

Matthew laughs a little. "Ah, Lovino…you are so fun~! Would you like my help with operation; first kiss?" He teases.

"O-operation…first kiss…? Must you title it?" Lovino groans, leaning back in his chair. "I will take him out somewhere…somewhere nice…that we haven't been to…"

"You guys have been everywhere on a date…except the restaurant you both work at." Matthew points out, smirking. "Antonio would love if you took him there."

"Yeah…he probably would, wouldn't he…?" Lovino mumbles. "I suppose…we could try there for once…"

Matthew smiles. "I'm sure that will make him really happy." He laughs a little. "It's so strange to see you sacrifice personal comfort for someone else's happiness."

"I-I'm not that bad!" Lovino pouts. "Besides, I-!"

"Loviii~!" A familiar voice calls and Lovino groans.

"Damn…I thought the three of them would be gone longer…"

"Don't be too upset. Now you can spend time with Antonio and work towards getting that kiss~!" Matthew teases, receiving a glare from the other teen.

"Fuck. You."

"Awwww, don't say that to him Lovi~!" Antonio coos, entering the room. "Something like that should be aimed toward me, si?"

Lovino twitches, looking up at the Spaniard annoyed. "Every time you come back from hanging out with those bastards you get about twenty percent more perverted."

"Nonsense! So are we going home or staying here a little longer~?" Antonio asks, watching Lovino begin to fidget in his seat.

"L-let's…go…home." Lovino mumbles, getting up and awkwardly heading to the door.

"Hmm? Does Lovi have something planned?" Antonio looks to Matthew, who smiles at him.

"He might."

"I look forward to it, then!" The Spaniard grins, quickly heading out to follow Lovino home. Once inside, before Antonio can say anything, Lovino runs off to the bathroom. "Aww, so I have to wait for the surprise…" He says to himself, an amused smirk on his face. "I'll just wait on the couch I suppose~!"

Lovino sits in the bathroom, hearing Antonio talk to himself. Knowing Antonio is expecting something is making Lovino feel more anxious. They've gone on countless dates, but Lovino never asked it was only Antonio. Antonio has made all the moves, done all the work, and not because Lovino isn't invested but because he really can't bring himself to. Even though he knows it's a yes to anything he asks, he can't do it.

However, as a man he cannot simply wimp out just because it's a little embarrassing! A new determination, Lovino gets up from the tub's edge and leaves the bathroom, going to the living room and staring down Antonio.

"Will…" Lovino begins awkwardly, unable to look Antonio in the eyes as the man watches him with an expectant smile. "W-w-will…y…ou…" He stutters, his face burning with embarrassment. "Co…me…to…the-?" Before he can finally spit out the final part of his question, a loud knock comes to the door. "I'll get it!" He practically screams, running to the door and opening it. At the sight of those on the other side, Lovino's red cheeks become ghost-white.

In the entry way of their apartment stands a police officer, but that's not the most surprising part. Next to him with an accusatory glare stands Antonio's mother. Lovino stares at the two, backing away from the door slowly as they make their way in and Antonio notices, quickly jumping up and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Can we help you?" Antonio asks calmly as Lovino mentally panics.

"We are here to speak with Lovino Vargas. We've been searching for him for quite some time to question him on the disappearance of this woman's son Antonio, but no one knew his name. Finally we got a tip last week." The officer explains, looking to Lovino. "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Lovino nods slowly. "O-of course…Antonio was a sweet kid, I will do anything to help you find him." He says, quickly calming down and smiling at the man. "What would you like to know?"

Antonio watches Lovino bounce back, noticing the same strange look in his eyes that he gets when dealing with Roderich, sending a chill down his spine. Nothing creeps him out more than when Lovino is being sneaky. It's both scary, yet strangely hot. Of course Lovino is no longer the entire focus of Antonio's, since his mother is standing right there and staring at him. "Would you like a drink miss?" He asks awkwardly, receiving a smile from her.

"Thank you so much~!"

"So…" The officer begins, silencing everyone. "Where did you meet Antonio?" He asks, following Lovino to the couch.

"I met him in the McDonalds playground. He was crying in the hamburger." Lovino answers, looking to Antonio's mother. "He didn't want to return home to put up with his mother and her boyfriend." He says, glaring at the woman now. "Because they were abusive."

"How dare you-?" Antonio's mother yells, cut off by the officer.

"Do you believe he ran on purpose?" The man asks, remaining as calm as Lovino.

"I whole heartedly do. I only wish he would have come here so I knew he was safe." Lovino says, sighing. "He was a sweet kid and it worries me what could have happened to him."

The officer nods, looking to Antonio. "And who is he?"

"My boyfriend Alejandro." Lovino answers with ease, surprising Antonio.

"I see, did he meet Antonio?" The officer asks and Lovino shakes his head no.

"That day Alejandro was off with his friends, and my brothers were on dates. I took care of Antonio on my own." Lovino says, noticing the officer lean in curiously.

"So you were alone with an unknown child? Why?" The officer asks.

"Because I couldn't just leave him there and he refused to go home."

"Well, I believe you since Roderich has already vouched for you, and if a man as trustworthy as him says you're a good person, than you must be." He reasons, sending another chill down Antonio's spine. Perhaps he is wrong, but it seems Roderich has a pretty tight grip on this town…and Lovino isn't far behind.

"Yes, Roderich is a good man. I'm honored he thinks so highly of me." Lovino says, smiling at the officer. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"If Antonio ever comes here, please call."

"Of course, and I will have my friends keep an eye out as well." The Italian gets up with the officer, leading him to the door before a hand lands on his shoulder and stop him.

"I would appreciate a call at a later time." The officer whispers. "Regarding Antonio's allegations toward his mother and step-father."

Lovino nods before walking again, leading the two out. "Damn…I was wondering when they were gonna find me." He groans, walking back to the couch.

Antonio follows silently, sitting beside him with a strange look on his face.

"You okay, Antonio?" Lovino asks. "That must have been hard, huh?" He receives no answer and lets out an even louder groan. "DAMNIT! Now all my plans for the night are ruined!"

Antonio blinks, looking over to him curiously. "What were your plans, Lovi?"

"Well, since our goddamn day off is ruined, I might as well say it anyways. We were supposed to eat at the restaurant we work at, building up the romantic atmosphere like in the movies, and then kiss! Tonight was supposed to be the kiss! I wanted to finally get the damn kiss!" Lovino fumes, too caught up in his own frustration to get embarrassed. "Really we shouldn't have waited this long! Why couldn't you just grow a pair and fucking kiss me on your own during one of our dates? Or even when we were at home? You've had MANY opportunities! For Christ sakes it's been at least a month since you found out I loved you and you still-!" A hand suddenly clamps over his mouth, silencing his rant.

"Lovino…" Antonio begins, looking to the teen. "I didn't want to scare you off. You never said something like that would be okay." He explains, moving closer to the boy. "But since it is…would this moment be an acceptable one?"

Lovino's eyes widen as Antonio moves his hand away. "I-I...had something all planned out…"

"But you want to cheer me up, right?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes, looking away awkwardly.

"I-I suppose. I mean…you sulking is weird so if I must cheer you up I will." Lovino says quickly.

"You're so cute, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles, a strangely forced smile on his lips.

"…S…so how did it feel talking with her?" Lovino mumbles and Antonio remains silent for a moment.

"Horrible. She was so angry when you said what you did that she began rambling on to me about how she was a great mother…it was difficult not to say anything." Antonio explains, looking at Lovino sadly. "But it's alright now. That stuff doesn't matter now so we can just move forward."

Lovino frowns, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A-Antonio…" He stutters, looking down. "I'll make sure…no one hurts you again."

Antonio stares at him surprised for a moment before grinning like an idiot. "Lovi, I love you so much~!" He coos, pulling Lovino into a tight hug.

"I...don't dislike you either…" Lovino says awkwardly, resting his chin on Antonio's shoulder and hugging back.

The Spaniard pulls back a little, a nervous look on his face as he cups Lovino's. "Is this a romantic enough moment for you…?"

Lovino looks at him annoyed. "You're not supposed to fucking ask, bastard!""

Antonio laughs, leaning in and kissing Lovino's forehead. He pulls away and looks at the frustrated boy amused. The Spaniard quickly takes this opportunity to lightly brush his lips against the teen's. He knows there will be no resistance, but he waits for a moment anyways, in case Lovino changes his mind.

As he waits Lovino grows impatient, wanting more and going after it. He reaches up and grabs the collar of Antonio's shirt, yanking him closer so their lips crash together. It feels amazing, making him want to kick himself for not doing it sooner with Antonio, but better now then never.

Antonio wraps his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling him into his lap before licking his lips and quickly gaining entrance to the eager teen's mouth. The act is so strange, doing things he never would have expected. Not sexual, but still physical. His heart is racing, a large amount of butterflies are crashing around in his stomach, and the strangest reaction is his anxiousness. None of the kissing seems to be enough, the contact isn't enough, he wants to be closer to the teen.

He slides a hand down Lovino's back and into his pants, earning a gasp from the boy. The reaction is cute, perfect even, until Lovino pulls back.

"W-w-we…need to stop…" Lovino says between pants as he catches his breath. "I'm gonna…go make dinner." He adds, looking at Antonio. "I suggest you take a cold shower."

Antonio sighs. "That's so cruel, Lovi! I'm very upset still, you know!"

"Do what normal adults do and bury it deep down!" Lovino calls back, heading to the kitchen.

Antonio groans loud enough for Lovino to hear before a small smile forms on his lips. "I suppose I can worry about things later…"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry this took FOREVER. My friend had to force me to stop procrastinating...ANYWAYS...I hope this is okay...I'm sorry if it's not! And yes, the missing child case will be touched upon more.


	17. Chapter 17

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Seventeen: An arrest**_

* * *

><p>Lovino returns home from school to see Antonio sitting in the living room alone. "Hey…didn't you have work today?"<p>

"Si~! I took Liu's shift so he could go on a date with Daniel!" Antonio says, looking back to Lovino with a smile. "And so I could be home when you returned from school."

Lovino blushes a little and slides off his shoes, walking over to Antonio. "I should have known you would become clingier when we kissed." He mumbles as Antonio grabs his hand and pulls him onto the couch.

"You should have." Antonio whispers, pulling Lovino into a small kiss. "So, mi querido, do you have homework?" He asks and Lovino looks at him annoyed.

"You really don't know how to set a mood, do you?"

"Ohhh? You wanted to set a mood, did you~? We can do that!"

Lovino quickly stands, avoiding Antonio's lips. "Nope. Too late. I have to do my homework now."

"Hm…I suppose that is the more responsible thing to do anyways…"

"That's right." Lovino agrees, setting his books on the coffee stand in front of the couch before sitting back down with Antonio.

"Where are Marcello and Feliciano? Shouldn't they be returning from school as well?" Antonio asks, looking to the door curiously.

"Marcello has some 'micronation appreciation club' meeting…because apparently the fact mom's water broke and she went into labor for him in what is technically Seborga means he is part of that place." Lovino replies. "And Feliciano is off with Kiku and Ludwig." He adds as he begins to work on his math questions.

"Hey Lovi…"

"Hm?"

"We never went to the beach this summer." Antonio mumbles, receiving a groan.

"Dude, it's December, why did you wait so long to bring this up?"

"Well…it's just that…mom is under a lot of suspicion in my disappearance and I would like to do something that would get my mind off of it. I told Michelle, that girl from Seychelles, this and she said the best way is to swim…but I can't."

Lovino look to him confused. "The angel gave you basic knowledge of a twenty year old…and that didn't involve swimming? Huh…do you know how to ride a bike?"

"I don't think so…" Antonio admits.

"Well…" Lovino stands up. "I suppose we have to get to work on all of this then."

"But…you're homework…"

"Relax, it's Friday, I'm safe." Lovino looks at Antonio with concern. "Besides…I know this investigation is really bothering you…and if I can help by teaching you how to swim or ride a bike, then I'll do it." He blushes a little. "I-it's my job as your boyfriend after all…"

Antonio smiles, standing up and pulling him into a tight hug. "Lovi, I love you so much! How did I get such a great boyfriend~?"

Lovino smirks a little against the Spaniard's chest. "You made a deal with an angel."

Antonio laughs a little. "And I shall be grateful to him forever!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Now get off of me." Lovino orders. "I'll go get my swim trunks and an old pair of dad's for you. Make sure to turn everything out here off." He says, heading down the hall.

"Si, si, don't want to waste money." Antonio responds dismissively as he turns lights off. Once he returns to the living room the news is on, flashing a picture of his mother and stepfather. "Huh…?" grabbing the remote he turns the volume up, letting the woman's voice flow through the house.

"And today there were two arrests in the disappearance of a small boy from town named Antonio Carriedo." The woman begins and Antonio falls to the couch in shock. "They finally arrested the two after countless allegations from family, neighbors, and even random townspeople; one of which was a young man who helped Antonio in his attempt to run away a few days before his disappearance. Currently being held until their trial next month, which starts on Antonio's birthday, the two are claiming they are innocent and the child must have run away."

Lovino returns to see Antonio on the couch and white as a ghost. "Antonio? Are you okay?" He asks, looking to the TV confused. "…Is the army piece really getting to you?"

"I-it's not that…" Antonio looks to Lovino sadly. "My mother has been arrested."

"Oh…oh god Antonio I'm so sorry…" Lovino mumbles, sitting beside him.

"They are going to go to jail…because they beat me a little…" Antonio whispers and Lovino shrugs.

"Well…if they get found guilty it will be for hurting you, which they technically did." Lovino says, causing Antonio to look at him for the first time in anger.

"Damnit Lovino! This isn't right! This is NOT right, Lovino!" Antonio yells, catching Lovino off guard. "Can't you get all of your shady friends like Roderich, and maybe even Francis and Gilbert to help?" He asks in desperation.

"…Antonio…" Lovino begins, tentatively reaching out and cupping Antonio's face. "I know you are freaking out…and are feeling desperate…but you don't want us to get involved like that."

"Yes I do! Do something so they don't get arrested for what they didn't do!" Antonio pleads.

"Antonio we can't." Lovino sighs. "Even if we did something like get an orphan and make him look like you, a DNA test would quickly ruin that plan. Pretty much any plan would be ruined thanks to science…fucking science. Unless Roderich paid off the people doing the testing…"

"He can do that?" Antonio asks and Lovino laughs nervously.

"Let's….not get into what Roderich does and does not control."

"But he could do it! Please, Lovino, think of something!"

Lovino groans. "Look, Antonio, they probably won't get a conviction on murder. I'll get Roderich to pull some strings with the D.A. so he can add the option of simply child abuse to the verdicts. That's all we can do though. No super shady things."

"Maybe we could get the angel to help?" Antonio asks and Lovino twitches.

"That fucking Ar-angel! You know the only way he will help is by making you a child again. If you really want that then we can do that, but…" Lovino says and Antonio shakes his head no.

"Never mind. We won't include the angel." Antonio sighs and rests his head on Lovino's shoulder. "I can't believe they were arrested."

"Really? I saw it coming as soon as they started looking for you." Lovino comments, placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "I'll do what I can though. I promise."

"Lovi…there's something I've been wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Are you and the others part of the mafia?" Antonio asks and Lovino scoffs.

"Please. We aren't that horrible."

"So no murders?"

Lovino twitches. "Just what the hell do you think of us?" He sighs and turns off the TV. "Well we won't go anywhere tonight…but I've already got my swim trunks on…and you need a distraction…so wanna go take a bath?" The boy offers awkwardly and Antonio smiles a little.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Fuck you, this offer is only for tonight." Lovino grumbles, pouting in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright. Let's go take a bath."

"No! You don't want to. I'll go bathe alone."

Antonio keeps a tight hold of Lovino. "You're not going anywhere." He whispers, burying his face in Lovino's shoulder. "You will stay here with me and endure the awkwardness of me being upset."

Lovino twitches. "A-Antonio! That's not fair! You know I don't deal with you sad very well!"

Antonio smiles a little into Lovino's shoulder before pulling him into his lap. "Just stay, alright?" He asks and Lovino sighs, his face a bright red.

"Fine. Whatever." Lovino mumbles, allowing Antonio to lie down on the couch and pull him down as well.

"Fratello~! Kiku and Ludwig are here for dinner!" Feliciano calls, barreling through the door with his two more behaved friends."

"Shit! Feliciano, you're supposed to be going out for dinner!" Lovino hisses, sitting up on Antonio.

"Oh…fratello is busy." Marcello says, coming in behind Feliciano with Peter and the rest of their friends from the club. "We are here for dinner as well."

"Damnit, just because I work in a restaurant doesn't make my house one!" The oldest Italian groans before looking down to Antonio apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Antonio grins and sits up, bringing his face inches from Lovino's. "No need to be. A distraction is just as good as actually dealing with it."

"…You really shouldn't use that logic…" Lovino whispers.

"You do." Antonio points out.

"That doesn't mean it's healthy."

"We're hungry fratello~!" Feliciano calls and Lovino pushes Antonio away so he can get up.

"Fine, fine, but don't get used to this!" Lovino says before glaring at Ludwig. "And I'm burning yours!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hooray for catching up~! The pull Lovi, Roderich, Francis and Gilbert have on the town will be covered...eventually...(Apparently this will be longer than I thought lD WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING!)


	18. Chapter 18

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Eighteen: A shady beginning**_

* * *

><p>Antonio watches Lovino with a frown. For the past few days he can't get over the predicament his mother is in. It's made even worse by the fact that Lovino can't help, although with all his resources he would be the most probable one to be able to take care of it. Nonetheless, Lovino says he can't, so Antonio believes him.<p>

"Antonio, stop looking at me with that kicked puppy look." Lovino groans and Antonio sighs.

"Lo siento."

"I would get her out if I could." Lovino says, pausing for a minute and looking away to whisper to himself. "…Probably…"

"I understand…I suppose…" Antonio mumbles, leaning against him. "Say…Lovi…how did you get involved in Roderich's world?"

Lovino remains silent for a moment, looking around for his brothers, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well…you see…we moved here a long time ago, when I was still very young. At the age of thirteen is when I first met Roderich…"

Four Years ago:

A thirteen year old Lovino was running in the rain, his umbrella lost somewhere down the road from the hard wind. This was his first day being able to come home on his own and honestly now he was regretting it. The rain had already soaked into his shirt, making his body tremble against the breeze. He was so looking forward to being home alone for a couple hours while both of his brothers were still in their classes at the elementary school, but now he doubted he will arrive at the apartment before their bus.

Turning a sharp corner, Lovino slipped in a puddle of water and crashed into a man, sending them both to the ground. He looked up, brushing the water out of his face with his equally wet hand, and saw a young man with dark brown hair and glasses. The man looked distinguished, and quite pissed. Lovino was about to run, he hates getting scolded by adults, but before he could another person was behind him holding an umbrella over his head.

He didn't quite understand what was happening next as a blonde teen came to the other man on the ground and helped him up, lecturing him about being careful in this weather. They seemed to be close but that didn't matter as much as the mysterious woman behind him with the umbrella and a calm smile. She was beautiful, admittedly, with her long brown hair and bright green eyes. Once the strange man had been helped up the woman extended her hand out to Lovino, who blushed as he took it to stand.

"Good evening, I am Elizaveta Héderváry, and that man you crashed into is Roderich Edelstein." Elizaveta explained, pointing to the blonde next. "And that cutie is his boyfriend~!" She added with a sort of sing-song voice. "Are you alright?"

Lovino simply nodded, a bit in awe of the group. It was only three people, whom he had never heard of, but they all had a strange air of importance and power.

"What is your name?" Roderich asked, leading the four into a building being remodeled nearby.

"Lovino…Vargas." Lovino answered, looking around the building they enter and seeing the beginnings of a layout for a restaurant.

"Well, Lovino, you're soaked so feel free to borrow a towel and warm up." Roderich said, walking further into the building. "Elizaveta can make you something to help."

Elizaveta sighed, looking to Roderich. "I am your boss, you know. Don't auction me off to do things for you." She then looked back to Lovino and smiled. "Why don't you come with me to the kitchen and tell me what you would like?"

That night Elizaveta made him basic spaghetti with sauce from a can before they drove him home, arriving a little before his brothers. He had thought that would be the last time he saw those strange people, but he was very mistaken. A month later Lovino's father had been home and decided they would go to the grand opening of a new restaurant. Once they got there Lovino recognized it immediately. Inside he saw Roderich and Vash standing behind the cash register as young men walked around waiting on people.

Lovino caught the eye of Roderich, who smiled at him a little as he walked past with his waiter Francis. His father fell in love with the food at the restaurant and for the next few months, every Saturday they would return for dinner. It all comes to an end though when his father went back to Italy for work. After that Lovino gave it no thought until one day when Roderich appeared at his house with a bag full of money.

"What…is this?" Lovino asked, looking at the man confused.

"You fit the bill for something I need, and I know your family is low on income, so take it." Roderich ordered, making Lovino more suspicious.

"What…would I be doing?"

"I need you to sneak into a party, an Italian wedding to be precise." Roderich explains. "You will go in, familiarize yourself with the people, and let Elizaveta in."

"To do what?" Lovino asks and Roderich looks at him annoyed.

"Look, there is a man attending this wedding who will try to kill the bride, he has been obsessed with her for years, she is a dear friend of Francis'. You and Francis will be in there, gathering information on him, Gilbert will create a believable trail of documents to make it look like he has fled the country…and Vash will kill him." Roderich says and Lovino gasps.

"You are going to kill a man? Are you hit men?"

"Of course not. We simply do what we must for those we want to help, or those who pay us enough to warrant our help."

"…So you are dragging me into a shady business? Because you know I need money?" Lovino asks and Roderich nods.

"If you want to. You can say no." Roderich reminds him. "I am simply offering something to you for your benefit."

"But…" Lovino looks at him confused. "Why?"

The Austrian clears his throat and looks away awkwardly. "Elizaveta has taken a liking to you. She wants to help you and your brothers."

"Uhuh…she does." Lovino takes the money. "I will do it, I suppose…it's not like I'm killing anyone."

"No, I will use you for information. A child can get information easily, since everyone lets their guard down around them."

Roderich then gave Lovino the information, and the next day Lovino did as he was told. Everything went well, very well, and to celebrate they all went back to Roderich's restaurant where Lovino insisted on cooking, which lead to Roderich's determination to get him to work for him.

Present:"So that's how I met them." Lovino says, looking to Antonio. "Roderich took a liking to me, along with Elizaveta, and so I was offered help from them. We don't do things a lot and it's not a gang, it's simply people with different talents joining together to complete a task. Roderich's 'talent' happens to be his connections all around the city, and state, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had them around the country."

Antonio stares at the boy surprised. "Ah…so…at thirteen you were recruited to help kill someone?"

"Oh calm down. I didn't kill him, I never have." Lovino groans. "So now that you know about it, you know when I say we cannot help your mother, I mean we cannot help your mother."

"…I understand…" Antonio mumbles, slouching back in defeat.

"If you ask me it's fate. I mean, Ar-the angel already said that in your original destiny your mother was going to be arrested for child abuse before you went to Spain anyways." Lovino says nonchalantly, before tensing up. "Oh shit…"

"You talked to it again? You…that day you came home worried wasn't a 'off-the-top-of-your-head scenario, was it?" Antonio asks, getting angry.

"Antonio, I didn't want you to-!"

"You have been meeting the angel behind my back! How do you get him here? D-does he have a thing for you?" Antonio asks in horror and Lovino groans.

"No, no, he doesn't have a thing for me thank GOD. I cannot tell you how I get to see him, but it's not because I'm special. I just happen to frequent a place he goes to a lot." Lovino explains, looking at Antonio apologetically. "I'm really sorry I never told you…I didn't want you to ask to see him, because he would punish me for that no doubt…and I didn't tell you that was your destiny because…well…" He stops and stares at the floor awkwardly. "I'm selfish."

"Apparently." Antonio huffs, crossing his arms. "You know, I would have chosen you even if I knew it was 'destiny' or whatever that I be with someone else." He says before glaring at Lovino. "But that's not the thing that pisses me off the most…you don't care that she is in jail, do you?"

"I didn't know her. I care that you are upset by it…but that's pretty much it." Lovino answers honestly, making Antonio stand up from the couch.

"She was still my mother! I bet you want her to stay in jail, don't you?" He yells and Lovino remains silent. "You do! Your silence proves it!"

"Antonio…" Lovino begins, but gets silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"No, I don't want to hear it. This whole time you have been saying you want to help, but you want her in there. I bet you never even talked to Roderich about it, did you?" Antonio asks and Lovino doesn't move. "Damnit, Lovino! She might not be the best, but she is my mom! I can't believe you would do this!" He removes his hand and quickly heads for the door.

"Wha-? Antonio! Wait!" Lovino calls, jumping up and going after him. "I-!" He's quickly silenced, again, by the door slamming shut behind Antonio as he leaved. "Damnit!"

* * *

><p>AN: Random background story and drama, check. Now all we need is a childhood friend with a crush on one of them to pop up and then it will be a full blown shojo parody. XD *SHOT* I...mean...sorry for the long wait. lD I have been unbelievably busy. Next Monday I start classes, too, which sucks...ish.


	19. Chapter 19

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Solutions**_

* * *

><p>Lovino goes to Francis' house after getting a call from Matthew saying Antonio is there. Of course everything Antonio accused him of is true, and now he has to do something horrible; he has to admit it. Admitting someone else is right is something Lovino does not do, even if it's true. Sighing heavily, Lovino knocks on the door, quickly coming face to face with Francis.<p>

"Ahhh, mon ami, you messed up big time." Francis whispers, receiving a dirty look from Lovino.

"Shut up, I know." The teen grumbles before pushing his way through to see Antonio on the couch.

"Lovino…" Antonio mumbles, looking at him sadly. "Wh-what do you want?"

Lovino swallows hard, trying to gather the courage to completely embarrass himself in front of not only Antonio but even Francis who will definitely not let it go. "A-Antonio…I..." He beings to fidget, staring at the floor. This is way too difficult. "I'm sorrrrrrr" Lovino stops himself, trying not to drag it out anymore.

"…Lovino…?" Antonio asks, looking at him hopefully now.

"I..." Lovino looks at Francis who is watching the two of them amused. "Damnit Francis get your ass out!" He commands, kicking the man until he is out of the room. Once he's assured he is alone with Antonio he walks over to him and kneels in front of him on the couch. "Antonio…." Lovino takes his hand. "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…I've talked to Roderich and he's going to make sure the district attorney will offer a lesser charge for the abuse and reckless endangerment…or something…I'm not good with legalities…"

Antonio blushes a little, staring down at the flustered boy. "Lovino…thank you…" He mumbles, smiling lightly and placing his hand on Lovino's head. "But…it's not just that…"

Lovino remains silent and stands up, looking around to make sure Francis isn't listening in through an opened door or a window…or behind some random piece of furniture. He wouldn't put any of it past that nosey French bastard. "Then…what is it?" The Italian finally says, taking Antonio's hand.

"You just don't seem to understand…I will love her no matter what…" Antonio explains. "I can see it in your eyes that it disgusts you…and makes you hate her more. Surely you can understand loving a parent despite their faults."

Rage flashes in Lovino's eyes and he moves back from the man. "You did NOT just compare that…that….THING to my father!" He hisses. "No, no, no, no! You-!" Lovino grits his teeth and seethes in anger. "I'm leaving. Stay here with Francis forever as far as I'm concerned."

"Wait! No! You don't understand!" Antonio yells, chasing after Lovino out the door.

"Man, those two are so dramatic…" Francis sighs, coming back out to his living room. "Perhaps I should have told them rule number one in the relationship book; never insult the parents."

Lovino picks up his pace as Antonio gets closer. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it the way you took it!" Antonio exclaims, now running after the boy.

"I'm not stupid! You think he's a bad father because he leaves us for months on end! Well let me tell you! He does that for us! Even if that is frowned upon it's still better than some bitch slapping us around!" Lovino hisses

"Don't call her a bitch!" Antonio commands, both not paying any attention to the scene they are making on the street as they head home.

"A bitch is a bitch and she's a bitch!" Lovino says as parents cover their children's ears around them. Luckily the apartment is close to Francis, and the fight is now contained to the apartment's halls.

"I'm not saying it's the fucking same Lovino!" Antonio yells, catching Lovino off-guard with the curse. "I did think that way about your dad at once…but I respect him now, you know that…" He says, his voice growing quieter as Lovino begins to slow down, allowing him to catch up. "Lovino…I know it's frustrating…" The Spaniard mumbles, wrapping his arms around Lovino's shoulders in front of the door. "I was simply trying to say a child always loves their parents, no matter what they do to them."

Lovino remains silent and unmoving, even when Antonio buries his face in his neck. The two of them stand there for a while, calming down in front of their apartment door. So couples fight like this, huh? Lovino isn't too sure he likes that. Having someone so close to him that even the smallest negative insinuation could send him off the edge is terrifying.

"Lovino…" Antonio calls quietly. "Can we go inside?" He asks and Lovino nods, opening the door and heading in with Antonio close behind. "Are you…um…" Green eyes dart around the room awkwardly as Antonio tries to find the right words to say. "Are you going to break up with me?" He finally asks, making Lovino look at him surprised.

"Wh-why would I do that?" Lovino asks and Antonio frowns.

"Because I upset you…really badly." Antonio answers, reaching out and stroking Lovino's cheek. "You almost cried…"

"You did cry." Lovino points out. "So if anyone was going to break up with someone it would be you breaking up with me, right?"

Antonio gasps and cups Lovino's face in his hands. "No! God no! I don't ever want to leave you Lovi! I love you! I just went to Francis' to cool down!" He explains before pulling Lovino into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry…I promise to never fight with you again…"

"Don't be stupid." Lovino grumbles into his chest. "Every couple fights, idiot, it just happens. It's a sign you love each other enough to drive each other crazy…or something. I can't remember exactly how papa explained it…" He mumbles, now leaning into Antonio. "It's not a bad thing in moderation…don't worry."

Antonio smiles down at Lovino and rests his chin on top of the teen's head. "I'm sorry, Lovi…I'm sorry for making you do something you didn't want to…hand making you think I was comparing your father to my mother…he's a far better person than her, I know."

"I'm sorry I lied to you and jumped to conclusions…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio grins, pushing Lovino away so he can look at him.

"Great! Now we're all made up!" Antonio says happily. "I know what happens next~!" He coos and Lovino notices a strange look in his eyes.

"Um…what would that be…?" Lovino asks confused.

"Make up sex." Antonio answers, pushing Lovino up against the nearest wall and kissing him. It starts innocently enough, just an average kiss, but soon Antonio takes it further. Pressing up against Lovino, he makes sure their bodies are flush together before he brings one hand to tangle into Lovino's hair and the other to squeeze the teen's behind. At that distance, or lack thereof, Lovino can feel everything; Antonio's escalated heartbeat, his shaking hands, and the growing arousal between his legs.

"Antonio…" Lovino moans out, clutching onto the back of Antonio's shirt as soft lips attack the crook of his neck.

"So..." Antonio mumbles into the exposed skin. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Y-yes…don't stop…" Lovino pleads and Antonio smirks, reaching a hand from the boy's behind to come up front and cup his newly forming arousal.

"As you wish." Antonio whispers, rubbing his hand over Lovino's crotch. "I won't stop until you're satisfied."

Lovino blushes. "Th-that might take all night." He mumbles and Antonio smirks.

"One can only hope." Antonio unzips Lovino's pants and drops them with the boy's boxers to the ground before slowly, teasingly, stroking him.

"A-ahhh~" Lovino moans, rocking his hips in time with Antonio's hand.

"Lovi, touch me too." Antonio commands, taking Lovino's hand and placing it on his own erection.

Lovino blushes brighter before removing Antonio's pants and stroking him as well, watching the man's face go a light shade of red. "A-are you blushing…?" He asks, making Antonio smile.

"You're not the only one who gets embarrassed Lovi." Antonio kisses him and uses his free hand to brush Lovino's bangs out of his eyes, accidentally brushing the boy's curl and making him shutter. "Huh? What was that reaction?" He asks, curiously stroking the curl and earning a loud moan.

"Antonio~ p-please stop teasing me…" Lovino whimpers and Antonio's eyes widen, his face going a darker red as he makes a mental note to play with that strange curl more often.

"As you wish." Antonio whispers before moving both hands under his thighs to lift him up. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Lovino blushes and wraps his legs around his waist, grinding his hips against Antonio's and making him moan. "Antonio…" He mumbles, burying his face in Antonio's neck as the man grinds against him faster. "A-ah…! Hurry, Antonio…!" Lovino moans, hugging him closer.

"Nn…Lovi…" Antonio moans, pulling Lovino away from the wall and carrying him off to the bedroom. Once inside Antonio lies Lovino down and tears off the boy's shirt before removing his own; leaving both completely naked. "You're so beautiful, Lovi~!" He coos, leaning down and kissing from Lovino's neck down to his hip bone.

"Wh-why are you so embarrassing…?" Lovino grumbles, looking away awkwardly. "Stop playing around and get on with it!" He whines, making Antonio chuckle.

"So impatient, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles, licking the length of Lovino's arousal before taking it all into his mouth.

Lovino gasps, tensing up a little at the strange contact. "Th…this isn't what I meant…" He points out half-heartedly, his hands reaching down to tangle in Antonio's hair as his legs spread. "Antonio…nn…"

Antonio moans against the boy's length, feeling him shiver beneath him. It's incredible, knowing he can make Lovino feel so great after making him feel so bad.

"A-Antonio! Stop! I-I don't want to come yet…" Lovino gasps, bringing Antonio's head up. "I don't want to…u-until you are feeling good as well…" He mumbles in embarrassment and Antonio grins.

"You're so damn cute, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, leaning forward to hug and kiss him as they both fall back onto the bed. "I won't make you wait any longer…" He says, pulling away to grab a bottle from their bed stand.

"Where the fuck is that from?" Lovino asks annoyed and Antonio laughs.

"Well you see…I'm a very hopeful man." Antonio explains. "I bought it right after you admitted you loved me for just this occasion!" He coats his fingers with the strange liquid before coating Lovino's member with it. After he sets it aside h brings his dry hand to pump Lovino's length as he slides a finger inside of his entrance.

It doesn't hurt; much to Lovino's surprise, but it doesn't exactly feel great either. However, the mix of both actions together feels strangely good and soon Lovino is moaning and writhing beneath Antonio. The second finger isn't so nice though and Lovino becomes completely still as Antonio uses both fingers to search for his prostate. After what feels like too much time passing by, Antonio find the bundle of nerves and Lovino moans again.

Antonio continues preparing him until he has the boy gasping and writhing in pleasure with all three fingers inside. With a quick kiss, Antonio removes his fingers and slides in his own coated erection. Lovino gasps at the foreign object entering him, but soon enough he relaxes and asks Antonio to move. Obeying Lovino's request, Antonio slowly moves inside of him, taking in all the moans and other cute noises escaping his boyfriend's lips.

Their pace quickly picks up as both grind their hips against one another's faster and faster, both lost in the pleasure. Lovino gasps, digging his fingers into Antonio's back and his feet into the sheets. "A-Antonio-!" He calls out, thrusting up to meet him in desperate need for release. "I-I'm gonna…! Ahh…!" His voice trembles as he arches up and finally comes.

Antonio moans, gripping Lovino's hips tightly as he thrusts into him a few more times before coming as well. Both now spent, the two lay down next to each other catching their breath.

"Y-you know…tomorrow…the angel is returning…" Lovino says, looking to Antonio. "To decide whether you stay or not."

Antonio smiles a little. "Well we don't have anything to worry about anymore, right? There's no way you don't love me." He teases, kissing him on the cheek.

Lovino blushes. "Conceited…" He grumbles and Antonio laughs.

* * *

><p>AN: Random sex thrown in? Seems legit. The 'childhood friend' will appear next time. In the last chapter. Because that's just how this story rolls. YEP. LAST CHAPTER COMING UP...EVENTUALLY! (There might be ONE chapter after it depending, but I highly doubt it. HIGHLY. DOUBT.)


	20. Chapter 20

**If It's Love**

_**Chapter Twenty: The Decision**_

* * *

><p>Today is the big day. They will be meeting the angel later tonight to decide their fate. Of course it's a pretty set deal that they will get their wish, but that doesn't stop them both from being fidgety. The morning is filled with a tense silence, Antonio's normally adventurous hands not leaving his side once and Lovino not yelling at anyone, even at work when people mess up.<p>

"Jeez, you guys are so strange…" Daniel says, sighing. "It's difficult to keep up."

"Today is a big day for them." Arthur comments, receiving strange looks from the others, including Antonio.

"How would you know?" Antonio asks and Arthur looks to Lovino nervously, who quickly busies himself with cooking.

"W-well…today is the day before Romulus returns, right?" Arthur asks, making Antonio and Lovino pale.

"WHAT?" They yell in unison.

"Well, yeah. Romulus is coming back tomorrow…Feliciano told me so." Arthur lies before Lovino grabs his arm and drags him into a janitor's closet.

"Are you lying about my dad? Please tell me you are lying." Lovino pleads.

"No, he is on his way, Lovino. Has he not told you?" Arthur asks, sighing at the panicked look on Lovino's face. "I guess not. Well, not to make today more taxing, but yeah, he's on his way."

"Why…? Why does god hate me?" Lovino groans.

"God loves you, Lovino. You will be fine." Arthur says, receiving an curious look from Lovino. "I-I mean..."

"You being considerate weirds me out. You're an ass of an angel and an ass of a human; don't change that out of the blue." Lovino grumbles.

"Whatever you say, ungrateful brat." Arthur sighs and looks at his watch. "There will be another obstacle today. One neither of you will suspect." He smirks at the Italian. "Good luck with it."

"Wha…? Stop messing with us you dick!" Lovino hisses as Arthur laughs.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you can handle it. Antonio on the other hand…" Arthur leaves the room, and a very pissed Lovino.

Lovino doesn't have a long wait to find out, since as soon as they leave work this 'obstacle' rears it's pissed head.

"Antonio!" A little girl gasps, running over to them and hugging Antonio's leg tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

Lovino stares at the little brunette girl, annoyed. "Antonio, why the hell is a little girl all over you?"

"I'm Antonio's wife!" The little girl says, glaring at Lovino, who returns the angry look. "I am Chiara Carriedo!"

"No you're not, you're five!"

"We got married on the playground last year! Two months before he disappeared!" Chiara says and Antonio gasps.

"Chiara! Of course!" Antonio laughs a little and pats her on the head. "I'm very sorry, I'm too old for you now."

Lovino stares at the little girl. "How do you even know it's the same Antonio? The one you met was your height."

Chiara frowns. "I just know. We have been friends from birth and I know him better than anyone else."

Lovino looks from Chiara to Antonio and something clicks. "Are you Italian?" He asks and she nods. "…Do you have any connection to Spain?"

"We're moving there in a few months." Chiara says sadly and Lovino cringes. So this is the girl. The one Antonio was supposed to marry. A lump rises to Lovino's throat as his heart falls to the pit of his stomach.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio asks, placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Stop touching him! You're married to me!" Chiara huffs and Antonio sighs.

"Chiara…" He kneels down and takes the little girl's hands. "I am sorry…but I must ask for a divorce."

Chiara's brown eyes fill up with tears. "No! You're mine! I love you more than he does!"

Lovino looks down at her. "She could be right…she recognized you immediately. I didn't when you first came. She's known you longer and you two…"

Antonio sighs. "God, you are both so stubborn…"

"Sh-she's supposed to be your wife." Lovino mumbles and Antonio looks at him surprised.

"…What…?" He asks and Lovino nods.

"She's the one you marry and have children with. Still think you can just ignore your original future?" Lovino mumbles.

"Chiara's the girl…?" Antonio looks to the five year old, feeling an actual conflict inside. He loves Lovino, there is no doubt, but Chiara was his first love and friend and confidant. Both mean the world to him, and now that he knows it's not just some random girl he marries in the future can he really just turn Chiara away? She's like the female version of Lovino, or is Lovino the male version of her to him?

Lovino notices the conflict on Antonio's face and sighs. "Don't worry, Antonio. I understand." He says quietly, patting Antonio on the head before leaving.

"Great! Now we can stay married!" Chiara says, smiling at Antonio. "I've missed you!"

Antonio looks at her confused. "Wait…what?"

"He forfeited! I win!" Chiara cheers. "Now we can find out how to make you my age again so we can stay married!"

"He…just gave up?" Antonio asks and Chiara nods. "That…little…BASTARD!" He hisses, standing up angrily. "I have to go Chiara!"

"B-but I won!"

"No, Chiara, you didn't. I'm very sorry." Antonio mumbles. "I just…he makes me really happy."

Chiara sighs, looking away with a pout. "I guess…if that's the case…I have no choice but to let you go…"

Antonio smiles. "You two are really a lot alike."

"No we're not!" She huffs.

"Right, right, of course not." Antonio pats her on the head. "Go back to your mom now. I have to go."

Chiara nods, looking up at him sadly. "I won't ever marry another man." She mumbles and Antonio nods.

"And I will never marry another woman." He leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Chiara." Antonio mumbles before standing up and running off to find Lovino. Searching all the normal areas Antonio finds nothing, he then decides to look at the McDonald's playground and still nothing. By the time Antonio finishes searching all the places he can think of, it's almost midnight. The angel is on his way. He racks his brain, desperately trying to find Lovino before the idiot off and turns him five again. Seriously, this boy is way too difficult.

His mind races, thinking of all the places they have been, and then it fall on one spot. A place that is actually pretty important to Antonio; the field where Lovino admitted he liked him. Now growing desperate, Antonio dashes to the places and looks around frantically before seeing Lovino. "FOUND YOU!" He yells, running to the surprised boy.

"Wh-what the hell, Antonio?" Lovino asks annoyed.

"You left! I didn't want her but you just left! I thought you had more balls than that!" Antonio says, making Lovino twitch.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Grow a pair and fight for your man, don't just walk away!" Antonio huffs. "I'm yours, so make sure any competition knows it!" He orders and Lovino stares at him for a second before laughing.

"Right, right…I suppose I should make sure everyone knows you're mine…" Lovino says, standing up and walking over to Antonio. "That's actually what I have been thinking about…I wasn't just giving you up, idiot. Anyways…I found a solution." He adds and Antonio smirks.

"Are you going to be placing a sign on me?" Antonio teases, making Lovino roll his eyes.

"Please, I'm not as uncouth as you." Lovino grumbles. "Close your eyes." He orders and Antonio nods, doing as he's told. To his surprise Lovino grabs his left hand and slides what feels like a flower onto his ring-finger. "There."

Antonio stares down at the blue flower in shock. "Lovi…" He mumbles, stopping when he notices something else on his finger. Beneath the beautiful flower is something hard and cold, so Antonio slides the flower further up his finger to see a gold band.

"Th-that's not what you think!" Lovino stutters out. "It's like…y-you know…a promise ring or something! W-we've only known each other for a year so it's definitely not an engagement ring! I-I just figured it was a more subtle way of showing people that you're mine!" He explains awkwardly, too flustered to notice the widening grin on Antonio's face. "Argh, this whole thing is stupid! I take it back! Give me the ring!" Lovino orders, chickening out when Antonio says absolutely nothing.

"What? Hell no!" Antonio huffs. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I give this back!"

"Well I'm starting to feel a chill, so give it over!" Lovino commands, reaching out for it.

"NO!" Antonio says firmly, raising his hand over his head so Lovino can't reach.

"Damnit Antonio!"

Antonio smiles a little at the flustered Italian standing in front of him. "I love you, Lovino."

Lovino freezes, his arms dropping to his sides as he face heats up. "I-I love you too…" He mumbles.

"And I'll happily marry you." Antonio adds, making Lovino tense up.

"Sh-shut up! I know you will, idiot! That's the whole reason this mess even started!" Lovino grumbles.

"Hahah~! That's true! It's surprising you're the one to get a real ring first." He teases.

"W-well I...just…shut up! It's only because you were taking too long and are way too popular!" Lovino exclaims.

"Oh my…an engagement ring, huh?" A strange voice calls and the two of them look over to see Arthur with a mask on his face.

"Pfft." Lovino covers his mouth, looking at the blonde amused as he continues to talk in a strange voice to hide his identity from Antonio.

"Insolent child, do not laugh at an angel!" Arthur huffs and Antonio speaks up.

"Please don't be mad, ! He's just a kid!" Antonio says, earning a glare from Lovino.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you."

Arthur sighs. "Anyways…if you two don't mind I have a da…other angel things to attend to." He says awkwardly. "I see there is a ring from Lovino, yes? So you have figured out your feelings and settled on being in love with Antonio."

"Yes."

"And you don't care about your original future that a certain Italian bra…boy…let slip?" Arthur asks Antonio, who nods.

"Not even a little! I just want to be with Lovino!" Antonio insists and Arthur nods, looking over the two.

"I see…well, I am honestly happy for you both." Arthur says, smiling at them. "I will allow Antonio to stay an adult, childhood is apparently overrated anyways. If things do not work out I cannot revert you to a child again, Antonio, there is no third chance." Arthur reminds him and Antonio nods.

"I don't need a third chance."

"Very well." Arthur pulls out a little wand and waves it over Antonio, speaking something in a strange language before putting it away. "I wish you luck." He says before disappearing.

"That was fast…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino bursts out laughing.

"A mask! A _mask_! And that voice! Oh god he's so stupid!" Lovino exclaims before he notices Antonio looking at him confused. "I-I mean, yeah, that's strange. I guess angels have other stuff to do…like dates."

"Like what?" Antonio asks and Lovino coughs awkwardly.

"Like nothing. So…um…let's go home?" He offers his hand, which Antonio happily takes and leads him home.

"Just so you know…you're telling your father you proposed." Antonio says and Lovino scoffs.

"Fine. He'll still be mad at you though." Lovino teases.

"Well fine! I'll just have to kidnap you and move into our own place!" Antonio huffs, making Lovino blush a little.

"Our own place…?"

"Well, I mean…your dad will be home to care for your brothers…"

Lovino smiles a little. "When I graduate we can move in together. Until then, I advise you get your own place."

Antonio groans. "The man isn't even back yet and he's already ruining my life."

"Father-in-laws do that." Lovino blurts out without thinking, immediately going bright red when he realizes what he just said.

"Oh yes." Antonio smirks, kissing the flustered Lovino. "Father-in-laws do. Especially when they are the bride's."

"FUCK YOU! I'm no bride!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hah! She was a childhood friend! IT STILL COUNTS! XD ...Man I suck at endings. But hooray for finally finishing it! (I was supposed to Monday but I have been juggling sickness and school so...yeah.) Thank you all so much for reading this strange story! Especially since it took a few turns I didn't plan...lD I truly appreciate it!


End file.
